


Hold On To That Feelin'

by Phantom_Serenity



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-25 13:01:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 41,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantom_Serenity/pseuds/Phantom_Serenity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki's here on Earth, part of the action at the Tower. But he's got a knack for pranks, especially against The Avengers. What happens when Cara helps Tony Stark fight back? Multi-Chapter, fluff, action, little bit of angst. So something for every one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It’s been a bit of a slow day up here in the Avengers’ tower. I’m never around much of the action anyway, being not much more than what amounts to an office worker here. But I did fairly well in the training courses Fury insists on all of us taking, and I’ve talked a bit with Stark and Agent Romanoff about actually becoming a part of S.H.I.E.L.D., not just a desk drone for Stark Industries. Mr. Stark had a bit of fun teasing me about joining ‘the dark side’, as he put it, but he was pretty supportive, all things considered. Agent Romanoff said she didn’t think there’d be a problem with me beginning training soon. Privately she told me that Fury wouldn’t mind having a few more agents around since Loki is now here. Even though he’s been on rather good behavior, for him anyway, everyone’s still a little on edge. It hasn’t helped that he seems to enjoy playing a few teasing pranks on the Avengers. As the tales come to my ears, I think to myself that he’s actually very good at these. It sounds like harmless fun, and it keeps him occupied. But then again, I’ve always had a wicked sense of humor.

Soon I hear a clatter of agitated voices coming into the room, and I look up to see Stark, Ms. Potts, Captain Rogers, and Fury walking in, Fury obviously listening to the others’ wild ravings. The cacophony is too much to understand, so I lean over to one of the other workers and ask quietly “What is going on with that group?” He grins wickedly and whispers “Evidently Loki pulled the biggest joke of all. Last night he somehow conjured Captain Rogers into Stark’s bed with him and put Ms. Potts in Rogers’ bed alone. The captain and Stark woke up cuddling each other.” I choke on the laughter threatening to burst out. That’s got to be the best one he’s pulled yet, although I’m sorry he pulled Ms. Potts into it. But doing that to Stark, well, I admire ingenuity and humor. I can tell though that Mr. Stark will not go quietly into the night on this one.

Later on in the day I’m walking down a corridor, my shift done. I’m so ready to relax. I slow down as I come closer to Loki’s room. I’m not exactly scared of him, but I do know that he isn’t one to mess with. I guess the right way to put it is I’m cautious around him. As I come to his door, I hear music from within. That’s not really unusual. When he first got here, he enjoyed blasting classical music to counteract Stark’s rock songs that were playing constantly. But what I’m hearing now isn’t Bach or Chopin. No, what I’m hearing is much more familiar to me. I’m hearing “Don’t Stop Believin’” at full blast. And I’m also hearing what sounds like a certain dark-haired Asgardian singing his heart out. I bite down on my lips to keep from laughing even a little, knowing he’d sense my presence. I wish I could see this. I’m betting he’s going full-throttle, air guitar and everything. Oh how I wish I could see this image. But an idea pops into my mind, and I turn and walk back the direction I came. This could be even more fun than seeing Loki rocking out to Journey.

A couple days later, everyone is gathering for their usual briefings. I try not to stare at the door where Thor and Loki would walk in, but they always command attention when they enter the room. Their bodies tower over everyone. Thor of course is congenial and interacts well with everyone. Loki on the other hand stands apart, always observing, not always blending. But every now and then he had insights and suggestions, even takes part in assisting the Avengers. I’m snickering to myself quietly, knowing what’s coming as soon as the brothers walk in. Stark grins at me briefly, knowing I’m waiting for what’s next. Soon I hear the clunking sound of the brothers’ boots coming in. I catch Stark’s eye one last time before focusing on the screen in front of me. I have to calm down a bit; I can’t smirk or laugh. I can’t give away that I know anything. As they hit the door the intercom starts blasting those familiar notes. Everyone’s faces show confusion as they hear the immortal first line “JUST A SMALL TOWN GIRL, LIVIN’ IN A LONELY WORLD’”. Everyone’s face except Loki, that is. His face is stone cold, and I can see in his eyes he knows this was meant for him. Fury turns to glare at Stark, who gives him the best innocent look I’ve ever seen. The music is gone almost as suddenly as it started, and Fury tries to reinstate calm over the group gathered. As they sit down I watch the group. Stark sends me a tiny wink, barely noticeable. I smile back, looking down quickly, but not before I see Loki turn in my direction. He studies me for a moment before turning toward Fury, focusing his attention on the briefing.

The rest of the day goes rather smoothly. I keep catching Loki glancing my way, studying me. I just ignore him and go about my work. I really would rather not be on his radar for any reason. Stark doesn’t even look my way after our little joke, which is probably a good thing. But he does send a text to my phone later, simply stating “Thanks Peaches, nice play.” I smile briefly before closing up for the evening, my shift done. 

Once inside my quarters, I head quickly to the shower, needing to relax. The hot steam fills the air as I step in with a smile, ready to enjoy the quiet time. As I’m rinsing my hair I close my eyes, chuckling to myself about the events of the day. I open my eyes and immediately shriek. There stands Loki, watching me shower with a smirk. I know the steam should be shielding me somewhat from his view, but that doesn’t negate my shock and anger. I switch off the water and grab at my towel, but he raises his hand up, pulling the towel toward him without a word, still smirking. “I know, my dear.” He says softly. I glare at him, spitting out “Know what, Loki? And give me my towel you freak.” His smirk grows, and he moves it closer to me. I reach out for it, but he stops it just out of my reach. “I know you were a part of that little joke today. And I’m warning you now; you don’t want to be a part of this.” His eyes gleam with a light that I’m not quite sure about. Then with a shimmer he’s gone, the towel dropped on the floor.

I grit my teeth as I grab up the towel, drying off quickly and dressing. This is not going to be ignored. I can’t believe he did this. I get to my phone and send Stark a text, telling him what happened. I also tell him that I want this kept quiet, but if he could try and do something. He tells me to hang on for a minute. A few minutes later, Agent Romanoff comes to my room. I get her in quickly because I really don’t want this spread around. She sits me down and says rather briefly “We checked the surveillance on Loki. Supposedly he was still in his room. We know he has the capability to duplicate himself, so I don’t doubt he would do that. But why would he do that to you?” She gives me a questioning look. I’m not sure whether I should admit that I helped Stark with the joke earlier, so I just shrug. The way Romanoff stares at me, I know she can tell that there’s more to the story. But she nods shortly and says “If he tries anything else, let me know.” She leaves and I run my fingers through my hair. This is not going to be the end of it.


	2. Chapter 2

I toss and turn that night, my brain on overload. I keep thinking over the events of the day. The biggest fear I have is what Loki might be planning as payback. That is, if he’s planning something more than just playing Peeping Tom while I’m in the shower. He could be just toying with me, letting me think he’s planning something so that I’m on edge and scared. It could all be a trick. I am dealing with the God of Mischief here. He could have anything in mind. Maybe I shouldn’t have joined in the prank war. But it was just too much fun. Besides, if all else fails I can just let him know that we share a love of classic rock. I’ll even admit to rocking out to Journey a time or two, or three… million. I was even about to bust out my own version of “Don’t Stop Believin’” before he appeared in my room today.

I sit up groggily, giving up on trying sleeping for now. Maybe I can try some hot tea, or reading a book. I reach over and turn on my lamp. As my eyes adjust to the light, I let out a small gasp. Loki is standing in a corner of my room. I’m about to yell, but his hand rises before a sound comes out. Somehow he’s keeping me from saying anything. He studies me for a long moment, that annoying little smirk playing on his lips. “You know, you’re quite lovely when you’re irritated, Ms. Lawrence.” I glare at him, wishing desperately for the ability to speak. I’d love to rip him a new one right now, at least verbally. But I know that I’m probably no real match for him. He continues “And you’re right, we do share a mutual enjoyment of certain Midgardian music.” My eyes widen a bit, my glare lost in my shock that he knew what I had been thinking earlier. He shakes his head at my expression, chuckling in a manner that seems almost kind instead of his usual menacing attitude. “I’ve heard you singing when you think no one is around. Your rendition of certain Bon Jovi songs is particularly enjoyable.”

I can’t decide if I’m shocked, angry, or scared. I only rock out to Bon Jovi when I’m in a really good mood, and when I’m completely alone. He smiles at me, and now I’m just confused. I pull the sheets up higher around me. I don’t know what to do. Even if I could speak, I don’t know what I would say. He moves closer to my bed, his movements smooth, almost predator-like. He leans down and whispers “Just remember, you do not want to be a part of this game I play with the others.” He gives me a knowing look. I hear him mutter as he turns away “I rather like you staying a bit pure, clean of the mischief.” 

Alright, now I’m really confused. He turns back, the normal gleam in his eyes. “And they all will see that I’m still in my room, so I think any attempts at alerting S.H.I.E.L.D. personnel again will only make you seem a little paranoid. And then you’ll have to deal with Agent Romanoff questioning you again.” He smirks at me again. “What’s more, you’ll have to explain yourself, and I don’t think you really wish that, do you?” I grind my teeth a bit. He’s got me and he knows it. I don’t want anyone else knowing that I helped Stark with a practical joke. It may be fine to help out my boss with a prank, but for a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, or one who wants to be an agent, it’s not acceptable behavior.

Loki smiles once more, whispering softly “Now sleep well, little bird.” His hand waves through the air and I feel the invisible fetters around my vocal cords release. I start shaking, almost hyperventilating as he disappears. He must have done something else to me, because even though I’m still in shock from his appearance, I feel my eyes drooping, and my entire body is ready to sleep. I turn off the lamp and lay back down, falling asleep almost immediately. 

The next morning I feel haunted by the memory of Loki’s nighttime visit. I really don’t understand what he’s doing, what he wants with me. He seems to be switching between tormenting me with his tricks and being kind, almost friendly. This is more than him just knowing I helped Stark with yesterday’s prank. As I dress, I think back to any previous interactions I’ve had with him, which frankly have been few in number. For the most part, I’ve tried to just stay out of the way of everyone on the Avengers team. Even though I’d like to be an agent eventually, I know I’m not one who’d be sent out in the field. I’d probably just keep on working in the Tower, maybe the helicarrier, if I’m lucky. And I’m ok with that. I just want to help where I can. Behind the scenes is perfectly alright with me, but Loki loves to be front and center. So why would he concern himself with me? And what the hell was up with him calling me “little bird”? It was almost like a term of… endearment? Now I’m even more confused.

As I’m heading into the control center, I hear someone call out “Hey, Cara, hold on!” I turn to see Agent Romanoff walking toward me. Once she catches up she asks “Have you had any more issues with Loki?” I debate with myself for about half a second before answering “Nope, why? Has he been up to something else?” She shakes her head and replies “No, Stark and I just want to be sure that you’re alright.” I smile briefly. “Maybe Loki is just going to lay low with jokes for awhile. Who knows, Ms. Potts may have already given him such an earful he’ll play nice for now.” She smirks at this, and tells me again to let her know if I have any other problems as she leaves down another corridor.

I turn a corner and almost bump into the tall Asgardian in question. I inhale sharply, muttering “Excuse me,” and try to get around him. He stops me, barely laying his hand on my arm. “I overheard you speaking with Agent Romanoff, little bird. Am I to assume you’re wanting me to ‘play nice’, as you said?” I look up at him, not sure whether to be irritated or worried. Fear seems to be what’s taking over at this point. “Please, I need to get to work. I didn’t say anything; I’m not wanting any trouble. Just…” I bite my lip and look away. “Just let me be, okay? Look, I’m sorry I helped with the control room prank. I won’t be a part of any of that anymore.” I look up again to see him studying me, still holding me in place. He lets go of my arm finally. He mutters something under his breath, and I can’t understand what he’s saying. But since he let go of me, I bow my head briefly in farewell and walk away.

The entire day seems to just drag on. My mind is elsewhere, not able to focus on anything of importance. I’m glad that it’s quiet, really. With not much to do, it isn’t as obvious how my brain is consumed with trying to unravel what Loki is playing at. Stark walks by at one point to check on me, see if I’ve been bothered anymore. I’m not sure if I’m betraying him and Agent Romanoff somehow by not telling them about last night, or if I’d be betraying Loki somehow by telling them. It’s all too confusing. Maybe I should rethink trying to be an agent. I don’t know how much good I’d be anyway. Or maybe I shouldn’t try to make a decision like that with only 4 hours of sleep to work from. I glance at the clock and see that my shift is done finally. And since it’s a bit of a shorter shift, I might actually go and catch a quick nap. 

I head back to my room quickly, trying to avoid any conversations. I just want to sprawl out on my bed and sleep for a bit. Maybe after some rest I can try and work out what to do next. I know Romanoff will be pissed if I tell her about Loki’s nighttime appearance. Maybe if I can talk to Stark about it… if he doesn’t tease me too badly about it. I shake my head as I walk into my quarters, sighing with relief at finally being back. I strip out of my uniform, deciding to just fall on my bed in my underwear. As I land on the bed with a groan of exhaustion and happiness, I hear a low voice murmur “Well, well, little bird, home at last?”


	3. Chapter 3

Hearing the voice floating through the darkness, I gasp and jump up onto my knees. I reach over and turn on my lamp. As the soft light fills the room I see Loki sitting cross-legged on my bed, positioned so that I had barely missed landing on him. He looks at me with a tiny smile on his face, and as I see his eyes lighting up it hits me that I’m on this bed in just my bra and panties. I grab my robe that’s lying over the foot of my bed and struggle to put it on quickly. He just keeps watching me, not saying a word now. Honestly, his silence unnerves me more than anything. I never know what’s going on in that brain of his. His lips twitch and he speaks at last. “Would you like to be able to know what goes on in my brain?” I let out what amounts to a scream of frustration. “What is it now, Loki? What do you want?” I mutter, looking down and studying the pattern on my quilt.

He scoots a bit closer, but still maintains a safe distance. “For starters, I want you to look at me, little bird.” I stubbornly keep my eyes fixed on my quilt. Loki sighs briefly before bringing his fingers underneath my jaw, lifting my face slowly. Hesitantly I look at him, taking in the look in his eyes. His expression is gentle, almost kind, like how he looked at me before disappearing in the night. For the first time I notice that he isn’t in his usual more stately attire, but in casual clothes, a green shirt and black jeans. I don’t think I’ve ever seen him dressed like this. This must be what he wears in the comfort of his own room. He continues, “Next, I want you to explain yourself. What possessed you to give Stark the idea to play that music?” An involuntary smile graces my lips at his choice of the word ‘possess’, considering what he pulled the first time he was on Earth. I swallow nervously before stammering out “I just… The day you had switched Ms. Potts and Captain Rogers… I heard them telling Fury what had happened. I actually thought it was kind of funny, what you did.” I look at him sheepishly, smiling in spite of my fears. “When my shift was done, I was coming back here, and I walked by your room. I heard you blasting the music and singing. I never would have thought you would enjoy that sort of music. And I felt a little bad for Ms. Potts, so I told Mr. Stark about it.” I bite my bottom lip, trying to figure out what else I should say. “It wasn’t very nice of me, I know. He came up with the idea, and told me later what he had planned. All I did was tell him about hearing the music from your room.” Jerking my chin away from his fingers, I look away, playing with the sash of my robe.

Silence fills the room for a few minutes. I manage to whisper “But I am very sorry. I shouldn’t have gotten involved.” He stays silent. Mentally cringing at what might come next, I dare to look up at him again. He’s just watching me, no anger in his eyes, just that slightly kind gaze. I really wish I was able to figure him out. I’m now slightly jealous of his apparent ability to read minds. Before I can think about it, I blurt out “Why do you keep calling me ‘little bird’?”

His eyes widen slightly in surprise. I feel a bit proud of managing to surprise him. I’m even prouder of how he blushes faintly and looks away, muttering something under his breath. He turns back to me, a bit of the warmth replaced by something I’m not sure of right now. He finally speaks softly “You just sometimes remind me of a small bird, scared and unsure but ready to take on any challenge. I hear your heart pounding frantically at times. You’re like a small bird surrounded by giant ones, and yet you charge in, ready for whatever may come.” I see a hint of trepidation in his eyes as he finishes “When I see you in the control room, I’ve been calling you ‘little bird’ in my mind. I suppose I just allowed it to slip out.” He bows his head slightly, murmuring “My apologies if it bothers you.” I shake my head, chuckling nervously. “No, it didn’t bother me… Okay, it bothered me a little, just because I didn’t know why you would call me that.” I snicker and say teasingly “I guess you and your… You and Thor are like huge hawks, and I’m the little sparrow trying to keep you away from my nest, right?” I smile up at him; hoping to make him laugh a bit, ease the tension. 

To my surprise, and his evidently, a laugh, rusty sounding from lack of use, trips from his lips. “I suppose we would seem like those large birds to you with your small stature.” He says teasingly. I reach over without really thinking and smack his shoulder, immediately regretting it. Why in the world did I just hit him? That’s not something you do to an Asgardian…. Or Jotun, or whatever he calls himself. I look down quickly. “I’m so sorry! I don’t know what came over me! I shouldn’t have...” I trail off as one of his long fingers press up against my lips. I lift my gaze to meet his eyes, a teasing smile on his face. “It’s quite alright, little bird.” He murmurs. His smile makes me smile back; it’s sincere and almost hopeful. “I’m hoping that perhaps we could be friends, if you cannot be so afraid of my presence.” After a moment of thought, I smirk and slip my tongue out, licking the cool finger still pressed against my lips. He yelps in surprise, pulling it away quickly. Before he can yell at me I tell him “That’s what I do if a friend tries to cover my mouth.”

I start giggling at the expression on his face, the pure shock and surprise. It’s hilarious to see the guy with the reputation of a quick tongue and being the God of Mischief at a loss for words. He begins laughing. Not a low chuckle, or a suppressed snicker, but a real laugh. The kind of laughter that makes you shake, the kind that you can’t catch your breath. It’s amazing to see this change. I realize he is probably in real need of this kind of friendship. Sure, he has Thor, but I know Thor is more his guardian now. There’s too much between them at this point. Everyone else just observes him, keeping wary eyes on him at all times. He needs someone in his life that’s not afraid or irritated by him. I stop giggling, waiting for him to be able to breathe. When he finally has calmed down, I smile at him and take his hand in mine. He looks at our joined hands, unsure of what I’m doing evidently. When he looks up at me I tell him “I like being friends. But if you’re my friend, cover those eyes so I can get dressed. And no cheating, no magic tricks to watch me, no sending another duplicate.”

He chuckles, making a big show of bringing his hands up to his eyes and covering them. I smile and jump up from the bed, changing into a casual shirt and jeans. I wait for a few moments, just studying him. Soon he says pleadingly “Can I uncover them now? Are you decently attired?” I laugh, sitting back down on the bed and pulling his hands away. He smiles at me, but the smile disappears as he asks “What did you mean by saying for me not to send another duplicate to watch you?” I frown, knowing he’s not that dense. “Loki, I meant… I’m usually talking to a duplicate. I didn’t want you to send another one that I wasn’t aware of to try and be a pervert, watching me while I’m dressing.” His confused expression changes to one that’s amused. He chuckles as understanding dawns on him. With a cheeky smile he says “Oh, little bird, I guess you didn’t know.” Now I’m thoroughly confused. He waves one hand toward the corner of the room, and I watch in awe as there’s a shimmer of light there before a duplicate of Loki appears there, then another. Suddenly they’re gone, and I turn back to him, confused about why he put on that little show. He says softly “A duplicate of me can’t create another duplicate. Only the original Loki can.” He says, puffing out his chest with a bit of pride. “It’s been me this entire time, the real me.”

My jaw drops open slightly. I had thought this entire time that he had done the same thing as the other times he appeared in my room, just sent a duplicate. While I’m trying to process what this might mean, he finishes “I meant it when I said I wanted us to be friends. Consider this proof that I want that. I...” he hesitated for a moment, “I trust you. I merely wanted this to be a sign of trust. I don’t believe you would ever hurt me.” I shake my head quickly, managing to speak at last “No, of course not. I would never hurt you. And not just because until fifteen minutes ago I was scared of you.” I smile as I say this, and he returns the grin easily. “Well then, Cara, little bird,” he says, standing up and holding out his arm, “Shall we go and eat?”


	4. Chapter 4

It takes all of two days before Fury calls me into a meeting with him and the Avengers team (sans Loki), wondering ‘what exactly did I think I was doing with Loki?’ I decided to come clean with everything, including how I helped Stark with the little song prank. I explained that Loki and I had spent some time talking, and I had apologized for my part in things. Then I tell him flat out “Loki and I actually enjoy spending time together. He’s not a bad person. And I’m willing to bet that he’ll have less time and inclination to cause trouble if he has a friend, someone that keeps his mind occupied. Right now he doesn’t have anyone on his side.” I look over at Thor sheepishly and say, in an apologetic tone, “I know that you care about him still. But you treat him like he’s still just a prisoner under your guard; you watch him like you’re waiting for him to do something harmful. He needs at least one person who doesn’t think the worst of him.” I look down, rather embarrassed at my vehemence. 

Before Fury can sputter out anything Dr. Banner speaks up “She’s probably right, Director. Having one person who believes in you can make a difference.” He says this quietly, and I realize, as does everyone else in the room, that he’s thinking about his own issues too. Agent Romanoff seems to agree, as she breaks the awkward silence following Dr. Banner’s comment. “He has been, well, almost pleasant to deal with the last couple days. It’s been a little odd, frankly, but a good change.” She looks up at Fury and continues “Cara is all but a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, and she can handle herself. I really don’t see this being a problem. She’ll actually be helping us all out. Maybe I won’t have my shampoo replaced by honey anymore.” Everyone, including a reluctant Fury, chuckles, remembering the day Natasha came into the control room fuming, jumping on Loki’s back and shocking him briefly as a warning. She finishes “I’ll keep an eye on things; make sure she doesn’t come to any harm.” Stark pipes up “I don’t think she’ll even need us, but she’s my employee still, so I’ll have her back too. She’s fine, Fury, keep your shirt on.” He rolls his eyes at the director’s glare.

Fury finally says roughly “Fine, but you keep me apprised if anything changes. And if he does anything to hurt or harm you, you better let Stark or Agent Romanoff know, understood?” I nod my head quickly, replying “Yes sir, I will.” He turns and walks out, calling out “Dismissed!” as he leaves. Everyone files out slowly till it’s just Romanoff and me left. She turns to me with a slightly confused expression. “So, I guess you weren’t exactly telling me everything about Loki appearing in your room, were you?” she asks with one eyebrow raised. I shake my head slowly before answering “No, I’m sorry. But I didn’t know if I’d get in trouble for helping Mr. Stark out with the prank. And then, well, I was afraid I’d sound paranoid if I said anything more.” She chuckles at this. “Well, at least we know you’ll be a great agent soon, the way you keep your cards close to the chest. I could barely tell something was going on, and I’m good at what I do.” I smile and ask “Will I be that good?” She starts laughing, but before she can answer Loki comes storming in, anger clear in his eyes.

“What is the meaning of this?” he shouts, whipping Natasha’s chair around. “Why is Cara being interrogated like a criminal for the simple act of befriending me?” Before it goes any further I jump up, laying my hand on his arm and pulling him away from her.”Loki, stop, it’s okay!” I say softly, hoping that he hears the calm in my voice. I look toward Natasha, whispering “Let me have a minute, alright? I’m good.” She nods quickly; muttering what I’m sure is some threats in Russian as she leaves. I look up at Loki, the anger in his eyes joined by concern, even what I think is a hint of fear. I pull him over to the chair and make him sit. “Loki, look at me.” I urge. His emerald eyes are still a stormy mix as he looks at me. “Cara, what was going on in here? Were they rebuking you for daring to befriend the monster? Tell me if they said anything to hurt you, and I will…” I cut him off, placing my fingers to his lips in mimicry of what he did to me only a few days ago. “Will you just shut up for a minute?” I hiss at him. His eyes widen at my brash actions, but he cooperates, holding his tongue and sitting back in the seat.

Shaking my head at him, I consider the possibility of teasing him a bit, but he’s too worked up right now. I need to settle him down before he tries to do anything stupid. “Director Fury wanted to know what was going on. He just wanted to be sure everything was okay.” I look away as I say this, and Loki immediately knows I’m prevaricating. “Cara,” he intones warningly, “What happened in here? And no lies, no tricks. Remember who you are dealing with.” Sighing and sticking my tongue out at him, I tell him “Fine, I think Fury was rather… well, furious.” I peek up at him, hoping my little pun did the trick. He tries to beat down a small snicker, but I hear it, and it lightens my heart a bit. “But I explained that we’re friends, that I want to be friends with you. I even…” I pause, looking down. I’m not sure if I should say this next part, but he lifts my face, the question in his eyes. “I told him that I thought you needed a friend. I told him you needed one person who doesn’t immediately think you’re up to no good. Dr. Banner agreed with me, and so did Agent Romanoff.” I give him a stern look, hoping to make him realize he almost attacked one of the people who backed me up. He has the good sense to look a little ashamed of how he treated her a few moments ago.

I chuckle, noticing he looks like a little boy who got caught sneaking cookies. “Loki, Natasha and Stark both told Fury basically to leave us alone. They promised him they would keep an eye on things, and I suggested that you having a friend might keep you from, oh, I don’t know, being the God of Mischief.” He starts laughing at this, and I know he’s alright now. He looks at me now, a smile plainly in his eyes as well as on his lips. “Very well, I’ll behave myself. But only because your reputation is on the line!” He says teasingly. I’m tempted to stick my tongue out at his little smug expression, but I barely restrain myself. Concern falls on his face, and he asks “But this won’t affect your ambitions will it? Are they going to try and keep you from being a part of S.H.I.E.L.D.?” I shake my head, laying my hand on top of his. “No, it doesn’t sound like it. Looks like you’ll be stuck with your best friend being an agent after all.”

The smile on Loki’s face makes any worries I had before vanish. “I’ll just have to put up with you then, little bird.” He teases. “Just don’t get too vain about your prospective promotion. You know how I love taking people down a peg or two.” I try to give him a glare, but fail miserably and laugh instead. “Loki, I told the team and Director Fury that you would behave yourself! No more pranks! At least, not for awhile, alright? Let Fury cool down. Please, for me, don’t mess with them. I want them to…” I stop, not quite sure if I should say what I’m thinking. He had promised me not to do his mind reading trick, so he just stared at me, his eyebrows raised as he waited for me to finish. I stumble through my next words. “I want them to see what I’ve seen.”

He studies me for what seems like an eternity. I try to meet his eyes fearlessly, not wanting him to doubt me. I do want them to see him as a person, not just a threat. It’s been enjoyable talking to him, getting to know him a bit. I would never presume to cleanse him of the stain from his previous horrible acts. But I understand him more, I get where he was coming from, even if it was wrong. And he is a joy to be around when he’s not sulking. Finally he brings my hand to his lips, surprising me by laying a soft kiss on my fingers. “I shall be a paragon of virtue.” He says, half teasing, half earnestly “As much as I can stand to be, anyway.” His words bring a smile to my face. Before I can say anything else, a thumping of boots comes closer, and we look up simultaneously. Thor stands in the doorway, studying us curiously. Then Loki pertly asks “Yes, Odinson, what is it?”


	5. Chapter 5

Thor has a strange look on his face as he looks at us. I start looking back and forth between him and Loki, waiting for one of them to do something. Finally Thor responds “Loki, if you would come with me please, I require your assistance with something.” Loki snorts and shakes his head mockingly before leaning over and whispering to me “Let me go see what the overgrown Golden Retriever needs.” I bite my lips to try and hold back my laughter as Loki winks at me while he walks over to where Thor waits. Thor isn’t really paying him much attention. Instead, he’s still studying me for some reason. I can’t figure out why he’s looking at me that way. I hope I didn’t hurt him somehow earlier with my candid take on the relationship between him and Loki. Before they walk away Loki turns back and calls out almost cheerfully “Until dinner later tonight, Little Bird.” I wave to him and smile before heading off, hoping to impress and pacify Fury by arriving at my shift early.

The day flies by, and before I know it, I’m back in my quarters trying to get ready to eat dinner with Loki. After my brief shower, I’m blow drying my hair upside down when I get the giggles. For some reason the memory of Loki singing “Don’t Stop Believin’” popped up into my head. I really must ask him to give me a little show sometime. And now that I’ve had that thought, the song is stuck in my head. I begin singing, not able to help myself. I know I can’t quite carry the tune, but I’m having fun. I turn off the dryer and flip back my hair as I start into the chorus, “DON’T STOP BELIEVIN! HOLD ON TO THAT FEEEEEEELIIINNNN”. I’m trying to brush my hair out of my face when I catch a glimpse of Loki watching me, a grin spreading over his face. “LOKI!” I yell, spinning around, “What are you doing in here?” He smirks as he takes in the sight of me wrapped in a towel and, I assume, blushing horribly. “I thought I would surprise you. Evidently I did, didn’t I Little Bird?”

I glare at him while trying to make sure the towel is tightly wrapped around my body. His eyes meet mine in almost a challenge, and so I decide to take the gauntlet up. Slowly walking toward him, letting my glare fade into what I fervently hope is a flirtatious look, I slip my hand into his as I murmur, “You know, if I didn’t know better, I’d think you were trying to see me naked again. Did you not get enough of a view last time?” I silently pray that I don’t push him too far. His face burns bright red and he backs up a step, his eyes slowly widening. Chuckling, I back away, smacking him playfully. “You’re mean, you know that? Now be a gentleman and let me get dressed.” He starts laughing softly, the heat fading from his cheeks. “As you wish, Little Bird, I will leave. How soon will you be ready?” I turn back, scrunching up my nose as I study my face for a minute, trying to see how much work is needed. Before I can reply he pipes up teasingly “I’m assuming at least half an hour just to make your face more presentable, at least presentable enough to be seen with a Son of Asgard?” I huff and spin around, pointing at him and trying not to laugh as I screech “OUT!” I hear his soft laughter as he fades from my sight. 

Exactly one half hour later (not on purpose, it just seriously took me that long to finish getting ready), I’m knocking on Loki’s door. He opens it quickly, and I can tell he’s trying to fix a haughty look on his face. The light in his eyes gives him away though; he’s happy and impressed. Finally his smile breaks through and he murmurs “Well, well, you look quite nice.” I raise one eyebrow, but I know that’s as much of a compliment as I’ll ever get from him. “Thanks Loki, you don’t look so bad yourself. Are you ready to go eat?” Hesitancy shows in his eyes, and his head drops a bit. He steadily looks at his shoes as he does something I’ve never heard him do before: stammer. “Act-actually, I had a diff-different plan. I th-thought we could eat in here tonight.” He gestures with his hand and I look inside to see a table set, food already there and glasses of wine poured. The only thing that seemed lacking was someone enjoying the food that I could already smell was delicious. Deciding not to wait for him to officially invite me in, I step into his quarters and smile. “Well, if the food is in here, and my friend is here, then that’s where I want to be.” I tell him. He visibly relaxes and shuts the door behind me, escorting me to the table and pulling a chair out for me to sit. 

The gesture surprises me, and I giggle foolishly and tease “Wow, such a gentleman.” Loki smirks and replies “Don’t forget, I was raised in the palaces of Asgard. Dinners are always very stately affairs, even when it’s only a few.” I sigh and without thinking dreamily say “I’d love to go there. It must be amazing.” The silence after I say this is almost crushing. Looking up, I see Loki’s jaw tightening, and his eyes fixed stormily on his plate. Suddenly I realize that this must not be something he’d like to dwell on, and here I am stupidly raving about the place that brings up so many mixed emotions in his heart. Reaching for his hand I whisper “I’m sorry Loki. That was very insensitive of me.” He looks up, a glare trying to hide the pain in his eyes. “No, why shouldn’t you think it’s a fantastic place? It is, as long as you haven’t been lied to your entire life about your place there!” He pushes away from the table, turning his back to me as I sit there, angry with myself for ruining such a nice evening.

I watch his back hunching over, shuddering softly with either rage or sadness, or maybe it’s a mixture of the two. Pushing my chair back slowly, I stand up and walk over to him, laying my hand gently on his shoulder. I feel him tensing up, but he doesn’t pull away. I don’t know how to fix this. He turns slowly around, and I see trails of tears streaming down. “Perhaps you wish to reconsider your desire to befriend a monster of Asgardian lore.” I reach up and try to wipe away a few of the tears, gasping softly at the chilly drops on his skin. He flinches at the sound, trying to pull away, but I hold on to his arm tightly. “Stay,” I murmur, still smoothing my fingers over the wet streaks. It’s easy to see his surprise at my command, but he does stay where he is. The tears have stopped, but I still see them waiting to fall. My heart aches for what all he’s gone through, and all I can whisper is “You aren’t a monster, Loki.” 

He makes a noise of disbelief when he hears this, but I look him steadfastly in the eyes and repeat it, a bit louder to show my conviction. “You are not a monster, Loki.” He begins shaking his head, whispering “You have no idea what you’re saying. If you knew what I really am…” I lay my hand against his cheek, trying to still his denial. Suddenly I say “Show me, then.” His eyes flash, and he almost draws back, hissing out “What did you say? Why would you desire that sight?” I look at him almost coolly, wanting him to not be afraid. “Loki, I’ve read the reports; I’ve read your file. I know that you were adopted by the royal family of Asgard. I know you are a different race. You seem to think I’ll run if I see your other form.” I say it that way deliberately, hoping he gets my point, that I’m not calling it ‘his true form’. I smile gently and say “You’ve seen me naked, maybe it’s about time I see you naked.” My phrasing causes him to involuntarily snicker, and I roll my eyes and laugh, happy that I’ve brought even a little cheer to him at this moment. “I mean metaphorically, you big doofus. Don’t hide from your friend.” I step minutely closer and promise “I won’t run. Show me this form you think is so horrible. I’ll even give you permission to read my thoughts when you show me. You’ll know what I’m thinking when I see you.” 

Loki seems to take a while evaluating my words. Then he nods slowly, backing up a couple steps. “Don’t touch me,” he warns gently, “I’m not sure if I would do you harm in this form.” I nod understandingly, waiting for the transformation. He closes his eyes, exhaling slowly. I’m stunned as the color of his skin changes to a deep blue. I mean, I saw pictures in his file, drawings rendered from Thor’s descriptions. But I didn’t expect him to be such a vibrant shade of blue. When Loki opens his eyes, my mouth falls open slightly at the change. They’re now a scarlet color, contrasting sharply with the soothing shade of blue. Yes, I think it’s actually soothing and beautiful somehow. I’m not going to lie, I can see how this might terrify some. I tilt my head as I continue studying his form, taking in every detail, even the curious lines under his skin. I’m not sure how to ask questions without sounding like an idiot. Suddenly Loki chuckles, breaking the silence. “You can ask any questions you wish, Cara.” I laugh with him, glad he found a bit of mirth in my thoughts.

Almost without realizing it, my hand slowly reaches up, intent on tracing one of the lines I see on his face. He flinches, growling out “I said don’t touch me! I don’t want something to happen!” I shush him quickly. “I’ll take the chance. I’m betting if you don’t want to hurt me you won’t.” A look of cautious joy reaches his eyes. “Very trusting of the monster, aren’t you Little Bird?” he whispers. I pull my hand back and snap at him. “Enough with the monster talk!” Then I bring my hand up again, gently touching his cheek. His eyes close, and I hear him hold his breath. As my hand grazes over his skin, I feel coolness emanating from him, but it isn’t a harsh cold. More like when you flip your pillow over during the night to lay your head on the cool side. I guess the word I’d use is ‘refreshing’. Loki chuckles and I remember that he’s privy to what I’m thinking, so he’s hearing my thought process as I try to figure out the right word to describe what I’m feeling. His eyes move to watch my hand as it moves slowly over his skin. “I’m not hurting you Little Bird?” he asks in disbelief. I shake my head with a smile. “I told you I didn’t think I’d get hurt if you didn’t want to harm me.” 

Relief floods his face and eyes. I reach for his hand and hold it tightly. He stares down at our entwined hands for a moment before he raises them, bringing my hand up to softly kiss my fingers. I look at him and see that, for the first time since he’s been here in the Tower, he seems at peace. “Thank you, Cara,” He murmurs, “Thank you for truly being my friend.” Letting out a deep breath, he gestures back toward the table and asks “Shall we try again?” I nod and then get on my tiptoes to plant a soft kiss on his cheek, the coolness feeling unusual under my lips. His hand flies up to touch where I placed my lips. He hesitates before whispering uncertainly “Should I change back?” I realize that this is a turning point, a fork in the road for him and his perception of others. I smile, shrugging my shoulders and answering “I’ll leave that to your choice.” As I sit down, he stays put for a moment before walking over to the table, still touching the spot where I kissed his cheek. I grin at him when I see he’s keeping his Jotun form, for now anyway. I think only one word, ‘beautiful’. His head jolts up in surprise at what’s going through my mind, and I start giggling at his reaction. Then I raise my glass and toast “To friends”.


	6. Chapter 6

It seems like it was only a week ago that I helped Stark play that joke on Loki. But it’s been a busy four months instead of only a week. I was approved as an agent for S.H.I.E.L.D. last month, and that’s been keeping me a little busier. I’m still just working in the Tower at this point, but I’m okay with that. There’s talk that I may be assigned soon to protection details from time to time, going out with Stark or Dr. Banner. I never assumed that I’d be the type of agent that Romanoff or Barton are, so occasional protection assignments mixed in with normal Tower posts is fine with me. It’s nice having about the same routine. 

The others in the Tower have finally stopped staring when they see Loki and me together. It never really bothered me, but it did make Loki rather irritated. I had to talk him out of going back to his usual tricks. He had several plans to embarrass those who would stare or whisper, but I told him that I had promised Fury that he would behave. And then that very day, Natasha backhanded someone who made a comment about us in her earshot. He landed on the floor with his coffee all over him. I watched her as she looked around the room and loudly said “Anyone else with a problem can come to me.” No one was going to take her on. After that, the whispers lessened and the stares stopped. Now everyone is just used to us. Well, either they’re used to us or I’m just past caring anymore.

I’m at my station, alert and ready for whatever may be needed. The Avengers team is out today, with Loki along with them. About two months ago, Fury approved Loki for occasional group missions, as long as he stuck close to Thor or one of the others. It had been going really well. Loki was proving to be a big help to them, and he told me one day that it was enjoyable to be back fighting side by side with Thor. Those two had been slowly rebuilding their relationship. Even though it would never be what it once was, Loki seemed to enjoy having Thor as more than just his guardian. I’m just happy that he’s gained a sense of normalcy once more.

I watch my screen, hoping for some word. There hasn’t been any word from the team yet that they’re returning. I’m not sure if there’s a certain amount of time that’s supposed to go by before we begin worrying, but I already started feeling concerned about an hour ago. All indications were that this mission would be rather simple, so we should have heard something by now. Suddenly my console begins beeping and flashing, and I let out the breath I didn’t know I was holding. It’s the team making contact at last. Everyone begins murmuring in relief as I call out “Director Fury, Agent Romanoff is on for you.” He hits a button on his screen, calling for her to report. At first all any of us hear is static, but soon her voice comes over the com. “Director, ready the medics. We have injured, I repeat, we’re coming back with injured.” A stunned silence falls over the room and Fury barks “Give me a report, Agent! Who’s injured?” I’m already sending instructions for the medics to head to the medical bay and prep when I hear her say “Barton and Stark have minor injuries. Loki was seriously hurt.”

My heart drops when I hear this. Loki got hurt? How is that possible? Fury whips around and calls out “Agent Lawrence, inform Ms. Potts about Stark. Tell her to head down to medical at once.” I respond “Yes sir,” and try to fight back my tears to do the job. Once I’ve sent the message to Ms. Potts, I’m unsure what I need to be doing. Fury has been calling out orders left and right and everyone is scurrying around to get things done. Fury glances down at me, and I see him understanding what I’m feeling and he takes pity on me. “Lawrence, get yourself down there and find out what’s going on. Report back to me in one hour.” I jump from my seat, almost forgetting to verbally acknowledge his command in my haste to get to my friends. I’ve got to see how bad Loki’s injuries are.

When I get there, Natasha is wrapping her arm up with a long bandage. I can’t make myself do this in any other way except panicked. “Natasha, what happened? Fury wants me to get the report. I thought this was supposed to be easy.” I hear swearing across the room and look up to see Stark cursing a doctor while Ms. Potts yells at him and pushes him back down for the medic to treat his injuries. Natasha starts telling me what happened. Evidently they were all caught unawares by the size of the group they were going up against. They managed to take out a good number of the Dark Avengers’ army, and caused what was left of the group to retreat. She takes a deep breath and looks up at me, worry evident in her eyes. “Barton and Stark were lucky. I think they were really gunning for Thor. They seemed to have a special hate-on for him. That’s,” she pauses and puts her hand on my arm, “That’s how Loki got hurt so bad. He was trying to keep Thor from getting hurt.” Barton limps over at this point, grimacing with each step. “Nat, we should go fill Fury in.” I’m about to protest when Natasha leans over and whispers “Let us do this. Fury will be fine with it. I think you should stay here, for Loki.” They walk out together, Natasha subtly helping Barton out.

I try to stamp down the fear and worry as I walk over to where Thor stands, watching the doctors who are working on Loki. We stand together in silence for a few moments before Thor speaks brokenly “I was prepared to meet my end today. He somehow got me to safety and took the blow.” Tears come to my eyes as I listen to him. He continues “He’s a different person now. Only a short time ago he would have gladly caused my death. You have been good for him.” I start shaking my head but he lays a hand on my shoulder. “He is a happier person because of you. His love for you has helped him grow and change.” I choke on my tears when I hear him say this. “His… love?” I manage to sob. Thor looks slightly confused by my question. “Yes, he loves you, loves you dearly.” Then his surprise changes to chagrin and he murmurs “Perhaps I have said too much.” 

I’m about to try and figure out what he’s saying when I hear critical beeping on the other side of the glass. We look up and see the doctors urgently working. I look at the machines hooked up and see the monitors flat lining. I gasp, shaking my head and sobbing out “No, no, please,” when I realize that they might not save him. Thor grabs my hand and squeezes, forgetting evidently that I’m a mere mortal who can’t take that much pressure. But I barely register the pain in my hand. I’m too intent on willing Loki’s heart to begin beating normally. The beeps settle a bit, to a normal rhythm. It’s easy to see the doctors’ become steadier, settling back into the repair work. Thor and I sigh in relief and my body sags a bit. I hear footsteps behind me and glance back to see Dr. Banner and Captain Rogers coming over. They obviously decide to stand vigil with us as we wait to hear news.

An hour later, one of the doctors comes out to finally update us. I start crying in relief as he tells us that they were able to repair the worst damage, and that he should make a full recovery over time. Thor grabs me up into his arms, hugging me joyfully. We’re told that they’ve put him into a recovery room and he’s still under anesthesia, but he’ll wake up fairly soon. Dr. Banner looks at me understandingly and nods toward where they took Loki. “Go sit with him. He’ll need to see a friendly face when he wakes up.” Thor nods in agreement. “I need to speak with Fury about my bro… about Loki’s actions. He needs to know how he saved me. I will return to see him soon.” They walk away and I turn to make my way toward Loki’s room.

As I’m walking, Thor’s words about Loki’s feelings toward me echo in my mind. Did he mean what he said, that Loki loves me? I mean, I’m sure he cares about me as his friend. But Thor said ‘love’, and then looked really abashed by saying that. The idea of trying to decipher his meaning flies from my mind as I step softly into Loki’s room. My tears finally come freely when I see him lying there. He looks so vulnerable in that bed. I go to sit in the chair next to the bed and take his hand as I study what I can see of his injuries. So many cuts and bruises cover his pale skin. I reach over and trace where they stitched up a gash over his cheekbone, and then the one long wound at his hairline. The thought leaps into my mind that he would have hated it if they had needed to shave his hair back. I can’t believe I can laugh at his vanity while he’s in this state, but I guess it’s my way of coping.

I’m not sure how long I’ve been sitting there holding his hand when I feel him trying to stir. A ragged breath catches in my chest and I softly call to him “Loki… Loki, I’m right here. Wake up, please.” The groan that I hear rumble from his chest becomes my new favorite sound; it means he’s alive, he’s still here with me. His eyelids flutter and then slowly open. I can tell my face might just split apart since I’m grinning so widely. More tears slip from my eyes when his eyes clear and focus on me. The light that shines from his eyes when he sees me, even while he’s obviously in pain, makes my heart pound. Hoarsely he whispers “Cara… what happened?” I bring a cup of water to his lips, helping him slowly take a few sips. His eyes widen as he obviously remembers just exactly what happened, and he asks “Thor? The others? Where are they?” 

I think about this and see that this is the Loki I know, and that everyone else is coming to know as well. I gently smooth my hand over his hair, murmuring “They all made it back. You saved Thor’s life. Agent Barton and Stark were hurt a little, but you were hurt worse than anyone.” He grimaces as he speaks rather sardonically “I guess I’m not immortal after all.” I shake my head with welcome laughter on my lips. “I don’t think that was a point you needed to prove. The others are all reporting to Director Fury. Thor said he’d come back soon.” Loki looks over at me, reaching to stroke my face softly. “I’m just glad yours was the face I saw when I woke, Little Bird.” I nuzzle his hand, grateful that he’s alright. Seeing him, hearing his voice and feeling his touch is wonderful. It makes me so happy my heart feels like it will burst from joy. But Thor’s words return to me, and I stiffen up. He frowns at the change, but before he can question me, Thor appears in the doorway. Oh, what a welcome distraction he is right now. He grins and lopes over quickly to grasp Loki’s hand. I realize that, not only should I not be around for this moment, but that this is a good distraction to get a little distance. “Loki, I’m going to go and bring some of your necessities from your quarters. After I go report to Director Fury, I mean. I’ll be back later.” I’m backing out of the door as I’m talking. Loki is still too out of it to try and read me, a fact I’m very grateful for. I rush from the medical bay and wind my way through the corridors. Eventually I get enough distance so that I stop in a deserted hallway. Leaning my body back against the wall, tears begin to fall again, but for a different reason this time. This is a mess.


	7. Chapter 7

For the next few days, pretty much all that Loki does is sleep. The doctors and Thor explained to Director Fury and me that it’s his Jotun physiology healing. I’m certainly glad they understand all that, because I sure don’t. Fury and Thor have gotten together and decided that my new assignment for the next few weeks is helping take care of Loki. Thor told me that, even after he heals naturally, he’ll be in a bit of a weakened state. He’ll need someone to be there with him. Of course I don’t mind this. Even if it hadn’t been officially assigned to me, I probably would have taken it on myself. But I’m dreading the day when Loki is well enough to notice that I’m feeling rather awkward around him. I don’t want him asking any questions, since I’m nowhere near ready to answer them. I haven’t even figured out the answer to my own questions about ‘us’… if there even is an ‘us’.

What Thor told me that day weighs on me. I’m not sure what he meant when he spoke of Loki’s “love” for me. And I can’t bring myself to ask him to clarify. I’m being a huge chicken about it, I accept that. It’s just not a conversation I can have right now. Besides, it’s weird having that even come up with Thor. I don’t know him that well. I can’t understand why he’s always treating me like we’re close friends. Maybe it’s my friendship with Loki that makes him feel comfortable with me. I guess I should be a little more relaxed around him. He is Loki’s adopted brother after all.

I’m sitting by Loki’s bed reading out loud. I’m not sure if he can hear me or not, but I figure if he can he’ll know I’ve been here. And if he can’t, well the silence would be too creepy. And when it’s quiet, I’m too prone to sit and let my own thoughts marinate in awkward sauce. As I’m reading, I feel eyes on me. Looking up, I see Loki is finally awake, watching me with a warm smile on his lips. “How long have you been awake?” I ask as I put the book down. “Oh, I think for about two chapters now.” He teases. Frowning I tell him “You should have said something.” He stretches, making odd groans and popping noises. “I was enjoying the sound of your voice, Little Bird.” I roll my eyes, but I can’t help the smile that forms. Then he gets that teasing look in his eyes again and says “It certainly sounds better than when you try to sing along to Journey.”

I pretend like I’m going to throw the book at him, and he cowers and whimpers. “Hey, I’m still an invalid!” he cries out, almost choking on his laughter. “Loki, I seriously doubt you can milk that now.” I try glaring at him, but his pitiful look is tugging at my heart even while it makes me laugh. He starts poking out his bottom lip, peering up at me from under half closed eyes. God, he’s torturing me. I really don’t know why I say what I do, but I pipe up “Do you need a kiss to make it all better?”

As soon as I offer that I want to slap myself. Why did that just come out of my mouth? I know I can’t take it back though, because that would make a weird situation even more awkward. He perks up, smiling with a bit of a naughty glint in his eyes and says pleadingly “Yes, Ms. Cara, kiss it all better.” Well now I really can’t get out of it. I lean over and lay a soft kiss on his forehead, whispering “There, all better now.” He frowns a bit, but seems to shake it off. I guiltily realize I’m going to have the sensation of his cool skin touching my lips permanently emblazoned in my memory. Before I can start to wander off into thinking about touching him anywhere else I ask quickly “Think you’re ready for some food?” His face brightens up quickly. “Yes, I’m starving,” He admits frankly. He tries to swing his legs and quickly stand up, but falters a bit. I grab his arm quickly. “Careful, you’ve been down almost four days! I don’t care what you are, Jotun or Asgardian, you’re going to still be weak. Take it easy, let me help you.” I ease him into a standing position. He’s still a bit wobbly, but can manage to walk as long as we move slowly. I try to not let my mind linger on the feeling of his arm around me, feeling his weight pressed against me. Obviously I’m doing a crappy job of not lingering.

When we get down to the cafeteria, Thor waves at us enthusiastically. I lead Loki toward that table, seeing that it’s full of the Avengers team. He hesitates momentarily, but Thor and Captain Rogers leap up and meet us half way. Rogers gets there first and sticks his hand out toward Loki. “You did good work, Loki. You helped save us. Thank you.” He says kindly. Loki cautiously takes his measure before slowly reaching out to grasp his hand. Rogers smiles at him, motioning toward the table. “Come on, your place is right here waiting for you.” He takes Loki’s weight on himself and assists him the rest of the way to the table. Thor watches proudly as the rest of the team smiles and show one by one that Loki is more than welcome there. He then turns to me and whispers “I’ll bring sustenance for you both. You sit down too. You’ve kept a long vigil taking care of my brother, and I thank you.” I’m glad he turns quickly so he can’t see the tears that well up into my eyes at hearing him call Loki “brother” once again.

As I sit, Stark scoots over to make a little room. “So, Peaches, you about done playing nurse? Or have you found a new calling?” I laugh and shoot back “What, do you need someone to take Ms. Potts’ place? Is she sick of taking care of you already?” The blending of everyone’s laughter is a beautiful sound, but I glance over and see that Loki isn’t even pretending to laugh. He’s blushing brightly and looking down at his lap. That’s a little unusual. He was smiling only a moment ago, seemingly happy to be here. Now he seems…. Awkward, uncomfortable even. I would try leaning over and asking if he’s alright, but if something is embarrassing him I don’t want to draw attention to him. Maybe he’s thinking about the joke he pulled on Stark and Ms. Potts, and he feels a bit guilty. 

Thor comes over with a tray piled high with food. He hands over a plate to me, a small portion compared to what is left on the tray. He sets it down before Loki who pauses to give him a brief “thank you” before attacking the food. His system must really be in dire need of food for him to eat like that. Usually he’s the epitome of manners when it comes to dining. Then it hits me that I’ve been paying extremely close attention to him, his actions, even making suppositions about why he does anything. I look away quickly and focus on my food, realizing that I’m in need of a good meal as well. And I’m probably in need of a hot shower and a break from Loki… or maybe a cold shower. Yeah, a long cold shower would probably take care of me and any lingering… thoughts. Except now I associate cold with Loki, and to have cold water cascading down on my bare skin… Nope, not a good plan.

Once Loki’s eaten his fill, I stand up and move to help him up. “I think it’s time you went back to rest for a bit. Come on, I’ll get you settled.” Stark sings out “Don’t forget his sponge bath Nurse Cara!” I giggle briefly before whipping around and hissing out “Stop being like that!” I turn back and see that, once again, Loki is beet red and studying the floor. I swallow my embarrassment and mutter “Sorry about that. He just likes to mess with people.” He mutters something in response and starts trying to walk faster. I’m trying to keep up, and I can tell he’s not really quite strong enough at the point to make it on his own. I finally pull back on his arm a bit to slow him down. “Loki, slow down, you’re still getting your strength back.” He pulls his arm away and bites out “I’m fine, really. Maybe you should just let me go back to my quarters, and you can go and rest. I’m sure you’re in need of some time to yourself. Why waste your time nursing an invalid?” He continues walking away, leaving me standing in the hallway, stunned at his words.

Somehow I end up back in my quarters, sitting on my bed in stunned silence. I have no clue what happened back there. Why did he suddenly turn on me like that? Tears well up as I try to go back through the events of the afternoon. Stark’s comment wasn’t that bad. Honestly I’m pretty sure he’s said worse to Loki before. The last month or so they’ve enjoyed mutual teasing and banter. And he was teasing me more than Loki anyway. The more I think on it, the angrier I get. What right does he have to snap at me? I jump up and rush out, determined to get to the bottom of this. By the time I’m at his door I’m seriously pissed at his nerve. I’ve spent the last few days at his side, ready to take care of him. Tony Stark says one little sarcastic thing pointed at me, and Loki gets his feathers all ruffled. I pound on the door harshly, ready for battle. I hear his voice faintly, and I decide that he said ‘come in’. I press the code and enter quickly. He’s sitting on the bed, staring at his hands, refusing to look at me. “What are you doing here Cara? I told you to go rest. You don’t need to waste time here with me. You don’t need to play “nurse”.” He murmurs, a faint blush staining his cheeks. His entire manner speaks of sadness, pain, and shame, trying to hide behind a façade of pride. All of the anger that had welled up in me fades. I sit down next to him, trying to find the words I need. And I thought I was in a mess before.


	8. Chapter 8

Things haven’t been this tense and uncomfortable between me and Loki since I helped Stark play “Don’t Stop Believin’” that day. I can’t even figure out what I want to say to him. This silence is not how our friendship should be. We’ve always talked freely, teased freely. Even if we’ve been irritated with each other, we tease and push till it’s over. This silence and shyness completely baffles me. As I’m sitting there trying to puzzle out what to say, Loki turns so that he’s facing away from me. “Cara, go away. You don’t need to sit here baby-sitting the injured Frost Giant. I’m sure you have plenty of other things to do. Just go.” 

My jaw drops as he’s speaking. Is he really saying that? I stand up, tears welling up as I head to the door. But it hits me that I can’t leave, not like this. I whip back around, but before I can storm over and slap him silly I see his face. He was watching me walk away. One small tear treks down his cheek before he wipes it away, embarrassment plain in his eyes. “Well, aren’t you going to go?” he growls out. I go and sit on the bed again, making myself comfortable and sniping back “No, I’m not leaving. You’re going to tell me what in the hell is wrong with you. Why are you acting like this? Stark was teasing me; it didn’t have anything to do with you.” I fold my arms and stare at him. “Well? Spit it out Loki, because I’m not letting you kick me out.” He looks at me, his expression shows how confused he is by my actions. “You don’t think I know what Stark meant by ‘playing nurse’? What he’s talking about?”

“What?” I stutter. This is all because he made a silly joke about me being Loki’s nurse? Loki starts blushing even more as he stumbles over his words. “I know what Midgardians mean when they speak of someone ‘playing nurse’. I know it’s a sexual fantasy of mortal men here.” Oh my God, that’s what got him so embarrassed? Before I can try to say anything he jumps from the bed, pacing and mumbling to himself. The thought flies through my head that I wouldn’t really mind playing ‘Nurse Cara’ for him. I sit there stunned as it hits me. All this time I’ve spent puzzling out how I feel about him, and in the last five minutes it’s become painfully obvious. I must be the stupidest woman not to get that I care about him as far more than just my friend. And it took him getting upset like this for me to cut through all my hesitation. As I’m working through all this in my mind, he turns, facing me with bright red cheeks. “Do you know what that did to me, having that image of you in my mind? Cara, you have no idea the thoughts I have about you. If you knew how I felt…” he pauses, then shakes his head. I blurt out “Thor said you love me.”

Oh man, did I have to just throw that out there? I couldn’t be normal about this. No, I turn into a spaz. Lovely. I bury my face in my hands, wishing I could just disappear.

Loki’s face goes from bright red to pale. “Thor said what?” he squeaks out. Now it’s my turn to blush. I look down at the blanket I’m sitting on, speaking quietly. “The day you were hurt, Thor said something about you loving me. He said you love me dearly. I didn’t know what he meant.” I look up at him. There’s no way to even begin to try and figure out all the emotion showing on his face right now. “I didn’t know what he meant, Loki, I really thought he probably just meant that we’re friends… you know, the love you feel for your friends. But I…” I get a little choked up and try clearing my throat. I can’t look at him anymore, so I go back to studying the blanket. “I can’t say I just see you as my friend. Not anymore; you’re more than that to me.”

Loki moves toward me, but I can’t look at him. He sits down on the bed, landing hard, like his legs just gave out. “Look at me, please, Little Bird.” He murmurs. My heart jumps a little. That’s the first time he’s called me ‘Little Bird’ since all this started. My face slowly raises, my eyes lifting to meet his. He’s got this warmth in his eyes, mixed in with a hopeful light that makes me lose my breath. His hand moves over to take mine and pull me closer. “I do love you, Little Bird. And no, I don’t mean just as my friend,” he looks at me knowingly, probably sensing the doubt that flew across my brain. “Although you are the best friend I could ever have hoped for, I couldn’t help wishing for more.” He brings my hand up, kissing it softly. The feeling of his cool soft lips on my skin sends a pleasurable shiver through me. He chuckles, shaking his head as he says “I don’t know how my oaf of an adopted brother knew my feelings, but I suppose it was a good thing he said that. I don’t know if I ever would have found the courage to tell you.” He looks at me with a hint of trepidation. “I do believe you are the only woman aside from my mother to intimidate me and cause me to rein myself in.” He kisses my hand again and murmurs with a wink “But of course, with you it’s for entirely different reasons.”

His words and the light in his eyes thrill me. I bring my other hand up to his face, cradling his cheek gently. He whispers “I think I’ve loved you since you thought I was beautiful.” As he nuzzles my hand, the memory returns to me of the night he showed me his Jotun form. I can tell he’s reading my thoughts, since he nods slowly before blowing an unusually cool breath onto my hand. Shivers run through me in the most sensual and delicious manner. I decide to play along and bring our joined hands close to my lips, softly puffing out a warm breath onto his wrist. I watch with a satisfied smile as his eyes flutter closed and he swallows roughly. I allow myself to think again about the idea of playing ‘Nurse Cara’ for him, watching with a smile as his eyes fly open, wide with arousal, and he blushes when he reads that thought. “You are a little naughty minx, aren’t you?” he murmurs. 

I find myself giggling, a welcome sensation after the stress and upset from earlier. As a smile plays on his lips, Loki opens his arms, inviting me into an embrace. I snuggle into his arms, placing my head softly onto his chest. The steady sound of his heartbeat thrills me, and I find myself nuzzling that spot a bit, smiling when his heart thuds suddenly. His arms wrap around me tightly and he lets out a small sigh, a sound of contentment. He slowly lies back, pulling my body with him as he adjusts and reclines. “You don’t have anywhere else to be, do you Little Bird?” he asks softly. I shake my head quickly. “Nope, contrary to what you thought earlier, the only thing I have planned is to be with you.” He chuckles, then frowns as he reflects on what was said. “I’m sorry for how I behaved, Cara. I was being a bigger dolt than Thor could ever aspire to be.” He says with a hint of a sheepish smile. “I only thought it would be easier to push you away than to reveal my feelings for you. And I was afraid that if I stayed around you, my feelings would be extremely plain.” I place my chin on his chest, looking at him nervously. “But you aren’t upset that I know now, are you?” His hands strokes my hair gently as he rushes to answer “No, no, not at all Little Bird. I was afraid of you not returning my affections.” His lips leave a soft kiss on my hair when I lay my head down again. Another shiver of delight rushes through me, and I hesitantly wonder when he’ll actually kiss my lips. I hear a low rumble of laughter in his chest and I look up to see him studying me. My eyes widen as I realize he’s still reading my thoughts and I try to glare at him, but it’s ruined by my blushing, I know. He pulls my body up slowly, bringing my face up to his. His fingers trail softly on my cheek before his hand curves around the back of my neck as he rolls our bodies so that we’re lying on our sides, face to face. “What if I do it now?” he whispers, right before our lips meet.


	9. Chapter 9

The mixture of emotions and sensations rolling through me right at this moment are overwhelming. I feel a bit of coolness as Loki’s lips move softly against mine, but then heat washes through me. His fingers on my neck tighten slightly, causing me to shiver slightly. He pulls away from me softly, just enough to look me in the eyes, an unasked question lighting his eyes. I smile at him, nodding slowly. The light turns to a fire when he pulls me back in for another kiss. This one is hotter, needier than the first. A moan escapes my lips before I’m aware of it. When he hears this, Loki moans in response, molding our bodies against each other. My hands make their way up to touch his face softly. His normally cool skin is warm with a blush. I move to begin kissing him along his jaw line. I hear him growl softly as I continue up to kiss his cheekbone and work my way down his neck. 

The noises he’s making thrill me. What at first was innocent and sweet is now hungry and eager. His hands roam over my body. Somehow he manages to keep them in unobjectionable places. I almost wish he’d be a little objectionable. He takes one hand and brings it up under my chin, lifting it to begin laying his own ardent kisses onto my neck. The little nips he intersperses in with the kisses are driving me insane. I can’t help my body wiggling against his. He growls, nipping me a little harder and whispering “Behave, Little Bird.” I giggle and squirm again, the feelings overwhelming me. “That’s it,” he mutters, grabbing my hands and raising them over my head. I watch as his hands float over my body. I don’t know what he’s done exactly, but he’s pulled some kind of trick so that I can barely move. My hands are held in place at the top of the bed. He sits up and looks over my body lying prone on his bed, a sly grin spreading on his face.

“Loki,” I groan out pleadingly, “I want to be able to touch you.” He shakes his head teasingly. “This will be much better, for both of us, Little Bird.” He leans over, letting his hands migrate over me again, this time a little bit bolder in his touch. My teeth grind and I whimper, needing more. His lips come down over mine again, gripping my hips firmly. My whines turn into low moans as he continues his affectionate touches. Soon I feel his control over me loosen, and I immediately bring my hands up, running them through his hair. I need more of him, need to feel more of him. I buck my hips up against him and gasp, feeling him hard above me. He looks at me, seeming slightly embarrassed. My smile seems to reassure him a bit. He grins wickedly at me, grinding against me. I can feel every inch of him throbbing against me. I can’t help myself, I whisper “I know they call you Frost Giants; they aren’t kidding about the giant part, are they?”

He starts chuckling, his shoulders shaking with mirth. His hips thrust softly against me, teasing me. “Do you think you’re able to handle the giant, darling?” he growls teasingly. My heart leaps when I hear him actually make a joke about his lineage. I would point this out, but I’m distracted by him rolling his hips against me again and growling softly in my ear. Soft nibbles on my lobe send tremors through me. I know this is moving fast, but my desire for him is overwhelming any other thoughts. Loki seems to know this. He pulls away and whispers “Cara, are you sure this is what you want? Am I who you want?” Nodding, I pull him close for another kiss before replying, “Yes, Loki, I want you. I…” I pause and bite my lip before finishing “I love you.”

Saying those words to him for the first time brings a change to his face. He looks amazed and humbled. I realize he had said the words to me without any thought of me caring that much about him. He had laid himself out there, leaving his heart vulnerable. I lean forward, bringing my lips right up to his ear and whispering again “I love you, Loki.” He whimpers softly at the sensation of my hot breath against his skin. “Little Bird,” he moans out, “Cara, I love you.” His long arms wrap around my waist and I snuggle close to him. Our bodies tangle together on the bed. He murmurs, “Shall we make things more conducive for romance?” I smile and nip at his ear, murmuring “Be my guest.”

I lean against his chest and watch as he waves his hand in the air. The air in the room shimmers as changes appear. My jaw drops as I take it all in. Candles are lit everywhere, the bed beneath us now easily king-size covered in soft sheets. Suddenly I hear music begin playing, and I can’t help myself any longer. I burst out laughing as I hear “Can’t Get Enough of Your Love” playing in the background. Loki stares at me, the confusion plain on his face. I ask him “What in the world is this?” He stutters and stammers a bit. “I… I overheard Stark…. Telling Rogers that this…. Is what Midgardian women expect?” he raises his voice in question at the end. I shake my head, making a mental note to have someone warn the captain before he tries to ‘seduce’ any young woman this way. “Loki, I’m willing to bet Stark was messing with him.” I laugh softly. Taking pity on Loki’s consternation, I stroke his hair softly and say “Turn off that music, have mercy on me please.” With a flick of his wrist it becomes silent. “Alright, thank you. But everything else,” I look around, enjoying the flickering candlelight, “Everything else is perfect.” He sighs in relief at my words. “I should have known that ridiculous sounding song was a joke,” he grumbles softly. “I’m guessing ‘Faithfully’ or ‘Bed of Roses’ is more along the lines of what you’d prefer, isn’t it Little Bird?” I pull him close and kiss his cheek tenderly. “Right now, music doesn’t matter. I just need you, Loki, that’s all. I just need you.”

He kisses me tenderly as his hands begin roaming again, this time with more of a purpose. I inhale short little gasps when I finally feel those long fingers under my top, softly grazing my skin. Lacking his patience, I reach for the bottom of his shirt and pull up hastily. Only then does one coherent thought hit me. “Loki, are you…. Are you feeling well enough for this?” He smiles down at me, shaking his head with a chuckle. “Oh Cara, even if I wasn’t, I’d have to perform some sort of magic to ensure that I was. I’m fine, I assure you. I need this,” he whispers anxiously, a hint of desperate hunger in his tone, “I need you.” I slide my hands up his chest, feeling his muscles tighten under my touch. “Then have me, take me,” I murmur with a smile and a kiss to his shoulder.

Loki smiles as he waves his hand, magically removing all but my admittedly skimpy underwear and his boxers. I’m shocked and a bit confused. I really wasn’t expecting that. He smiles and whispers “I want to enjoy this final moment. I want to savor the sight of your body, every inch revealed to me.” I scoff and remind him “You’ve seen my body before.” With a grin he teases “This is much better, much different my love.” My fingers slowly move to his waist and I slip a finger under the waistband and drag it along his hips. He shivers with pleasure and starts his own work of pulling on mine slowly. As he pulls them down my legs, he leaves soft kisses down my legs, making my trembling start again. I blindly reach for him, needing to strip him and let him have his way. While I slide his boxers off, I watch as he’s finally revealed to me. I don’t mean to, but I gasp and my jaw drops as I take him in. I look up at him and see he’s blushing a bit, obviously uncomfortable with my scrutiny. I smile at him reassuringly, taking his hands and telling him “Touch me Loki; I need your hands on me. I’m gonna need to be ready for that.”

He swallows and nods, his hands gently moving up and down my body before one settles at my neck and the other slides down to allow him to investigate my wet folds. I feel his finger teasing me softly and the noises that fly from my mouth are almost embarrassing. But they only seem to encourage him, for he adds a second finger and starts softly thrusting them into me. His lips land on mine, stopping those noises momentarily. The joined feelings of his lips on me and his fingers in me break me. I gasp and cry out his name as I cum. Shuddering, I watch him as his fingers pull away from me and he slicks my wetness over himself. He aligns his hips with mine and watches my face as he slowly presses into me.

I can feel him stretching me, hitting every part of my inner walls perfectly. I murmur “You aren’t magically expanding, are you?” He laughs softly and says “No darling, this is all me, I promise.” I let my legs fall open more, adjusting slowly to his size. “Good, cause you feel perfect,” I tell him. He grins as he begins slowly moving, plunging slowly into me. Every thrust brings more of those sounds to my lips, blending with his moans and growls. I feel his arms wrap around me, bringing our bodies tight against each other. He’s muttering my name, the sound falls on my ears like a perfect song. I can feel myself clenching around him. I can’t believe I’m already there, and I really can’t believe how hard I’m going to climax. I try to stutter out a warning, but all I manage to do his call out his name before I scream, bright blinding lights exploding in my eyes. He growls and murmurs “Yes, Cara, yes,” as he feels me tightening around him. He keeps moving, prolonging this beautiful agony. I know I probably sound like a babbling idiot, only able to moan and say his name as I’m already flying toward another. Loki’s hands grasp me tightly, and I feel him throbbing harder. I know he’s close, and the thought sets me off again. I feel myself shaking like I’ll fly apart, and I scream his name one last time. I faintly register him howling my name as he finally reaches his peak, thrusting twice more into me before collapsing above me.

I can’t move, can barely feel my toes at this point. Every nerve in my body feels like it’s been in overdrive. As I try to catch my breath, Loki raises himself off of my body slightly, stroking my hair away from my face. “Are you alright Little Bird? I didn’t hurt you did I?” I choke out a soft laugh. “No, you didn’t hurt me. I just didn’t think that kind of sex was possible.” He laughs with me, leaning down to kiss my neck. He rolls our bodies so that I’m lying against him, my head on his chest. He plants a soft kiss on top of my head, snuggling me close. “I think we need to rest, Little Bird.” I look at him, a little confused. He continues “You’ve been keeping watch over me the last few days, and you need to regain energy for what I have in mind for us.” He winks rakishly and I start laughing. “Oh boy, I need to go find a nurse uniform, don’t I?”


	10. Chapter 10

I’m in the middle of a dream. It’s snowing, almost a blizzard actually, and I feel a cold wind surrounding me. The soft icy flakes fall on my face, and I find myself smiling at the feeling. As I’m enjoying the feeling of the refreshing snow and wind, I feel warmth surrounding me, almost at odds with the storm. A low murmur is heard in the sharp wind, like my name is being whispered by the blizzard. This odd mixture of a dream confuses me enough that I slowly wake up, a little disconcerted. When my eyes flutter open and I remember what’s happened, where I’m at, the dream makes sense. I’m still in Loki’s bed, his arms wrapped around me. His breath on my neck is that cold wind, but now it’s a soft cooling instead of a harsh blizzard wind. I turn to look at him, watching his face as he sleeps. He’s twitching in his sleep, muttering my name. I wonder what he’s dreaming about, what’s going on in his sleep. It makes me smile to think that maybe he’s dreaming of me. I’d love to be able to be something soothing, something good for him and his soul.

His eyes slowly open. I watch as they clear and focus on my face, a slow smile lighting his face. “Hello there, beautiful Little Bird,” he murmurs. “I thought it all another lovely dream.” I stroke his face gently and move closer to him. “I can tell, you were saying my name in your sleep. You’ve dreamt about me before?” He nods his head self-consciously. “Yes, darling, quite often I’m afraid. I’ve had so many dreams of holding you in my arms.” With a gentle kiss to my lips he finishes “But I think that the reality is even better than I could have hoped for.” I lean my head on his shoulder, kissing his neck gently and smiling at the moans and growls this elicits. “Why don’t you tell me about some of these dreams?”

He moans deeply, his mouth opening and closing helplessly. His hands travel slowly over my body as he finally begins to speak. “I’ve dreamed of nights filled with nothing but memorizing every inch of your skin. I’ve dreamed so many times that you were lying here with me, your body warm and loose after love making.” He smiles at me tenderly when he feels me trembling from his teasing caresses. “I’ve wanted for so long to have you here with me, and here you are. Are you certain this isn’t a dream?” I poke his side teasingly, beginning to tickle him. “Would I do this if it were a dream?” He squirms and laughs happily before pinning my arms down and rolling on top of me. I can feel him already hard again. I rub up against him, taunting him with a smirk. His mouth falls slack and he thrusts against me. “Are you only going to tempt me, Little Bird?” he asks hungrily. His lips fall on mine before I can answer. 

Our bodies roll together as we kiss. Now I’m laying over him as he continues rubbing his hands over my body. His touches excite me, rousing me all over again. I can hear him moaning quietly, my name echoing from his lips. Soon, his hands settle on my hips and he begs “Cara, Cara, please…” as he looks at me longingly. “Please what, Loki? What do you want?” I tease, rolling my hips gently against his. The noise that comes from his lips is a mixture of a whimper and a growl. His fingers grip my hips tighter while he pleads “Cara, darling, let me have you.” His begging tugs at me, his voice hitting deep within me and creating a knot of desire. While I lean down to capture his lips in a heated kiss I move my hips to encase him. The feeling of him filling me once again brings a strangled gasp from my mouth. Loki moans against my lips and thrusts upwards roughly, like he can’t help himself. 

As we move together, Loki begins growling and gritting his teeth. His movements falter, and I look down at him, confused. He stills my hips with his hands, gasping out “Please, Wait,” as we stop moving. I can’t help whining at him, trying to subtly grind my hips against him. I’m desperate for him right now. “Cara please Stop!” he calls out, frustration clearly ringing in his tone. This is something serious, whatever the problem is. His eyes screw shut and his jaw clenches. I touch his cheek softly. “Loki, what’s wrong?” He takes a few deep breaths before he replies “Sometimes when I don’t have control of myself my Jotun physiology tries to take over. I’m trying to hold it back before…” I press my finger to his lips, already knowing what he’s thinking of himself. His expression of self loathing makes it rather obvious that he’s still afraid to show that side of himself to me, even after everything that’s happened between us. “Let go, sweetie. It’s alright, just let go,” I tell him, stroking his face tenderly.

The look in his eyes is one of surprise and slight fear, but he nods slowly. I start rolling my hips against him, watching as he loses himself in the sensations again. He removes his hands from my waist as his skin starts to fade into that amazing shade of blue. Those red eyes fly open and he watches me closely for any sign of disgust or fear. Instead I somehow love him even more for this; how he’s left himself completely vulnerable and open to me. I shiver with delight as I feel a faint chill fill the air. Goosebumps cover my skin and my nipples tighten up. Loki watches my physical reactions and asks hesitantly “Are you alright? Is this…” he cuts his own words off with a groan as I clench my walls tightly around him. “Loki, touch me, please” I mumble, desperate for more. His eyes widening, he asks “You really wish for me to touch you?” I huff out an impatient breath and grab his hands, placing one hand back on my waist and bringing the other up gently to cup one of my breasts. “Yes, Loki, touch me, make love to me.”

With a growl he thrusts up into me swiftly. I scream out ecstatically and begin riding him hard in response. He reaches up to bring one breast into his mouth, nibbling and sucking in a way that only makes me beg for more. I can tell that in this form he’s significantly larger, and he’s stretching me and filling me even more than the first time. I’m glad that my body is getting used to this, otherwise I’d be walking funny for the rest of my life. I have the fleeting thought that I might be walking funny tomorrow, and Loki starts chuckling as he continues moving inside me. “Darling Cara, if I have my way you won’t be leaving this bed, so I wouldn’t worry about whether you’ll be walking funny.” I’m trying to laugh at this comment, but the sensations rolling through me combined with his implications of screwing me non-stop cause me to cry out instead, tightening around him as I cum roughly. His motions don’t stop, instead they intensify. His fingers slide down and begin teasing me. He’s rolling one finger against my clit, making me see stars. I fall against his body, unable to hold myself up. His arms wrap around me and he flips us. As he hovers over me I see a soft smile on his lips. “You truly don’t mind this,” he whispers with a sense of awe. I shake my head, smiling and straining up to kiss him.

When our lips touch his movements quicken again, steady strokes that hit me right where I’m aching. Every time our hips meet we groan together. I feel him throbbing and he begins gasping out brokenly “Cara” with each deep thrust. My entire body begins shaking roughly and I yell his name one last time as we cum together. I reach up and hold Loki’s body close to me. His heart is pounding wildly against his chest and his breath keeps puffing out coolly on my skin, a welcome feeling right now. He slowly lifts his head so that our eyes lock. “I love you Loki.” I whisper, smoothing back the dark lock of hair that has fallen over his brow. With a smile he kisses me gently. “Darling Cara, how I love you,” he responds, nuzzling my neck sweetly. With a sigh he reverts back to his Asgardian appearance. I kiss him on his forehead and whisper “Don’t you ever be afraid around me, okay? I love you, no matter which form you choose to show me.” I can hear his breath catch in his throat. He coughs and clears his throat several times, obviously surprised by my statement. But he nods, keeping his face buried in my neck. I wrap my arms around him as he whispers again “I love you Little Bird.”


	11. Chapter 11

Nothing would make me happier than to be able to just stay in bed with Loki. But I realize that it would be a good idea for me to go to my quarters to shower and change. I’ve been here watching over him for the last few days, with only a quick run to freshen up. He’s holding me close in his arms, and it’s making me rethink this idea. I look up at him to find him studying me closely. “Have you been peeking around my brain again Loki?” He smiles shyly, leaving a tiny kiss on my cheek. “I do try to refrain from that in general, my love. Occasionally while we are,” he pauses and blushes adorably for a moment before continuing “in more intimate moments, I cannot help but hear your thoughts. I suppose at those times there’s a strong connection. But I did promise you I would refrain from doing so unless you permitted me.” I kiss the tip of his nose and say “Well I can’t say I’m quite ready for you to read me all the time.” I sigh gently before continuing “I was just thinking I should go to my quarters for a bit.”  
A frown crosses his face, with a look in his eyes like he’s in pain. “Why, Little Bird? Why should you leave me so soon?” His arms tighten around me as he speaks. I shake my head, kissing the small wrinkle between his eyes that the frown causes. “Loki, sweetie, I’m not leaving you for long. You have to understand, I’ve been here in this room, waiting by your bed, for the last four days. I’ve briefly been back to my quarters and washed up a bit. But I’d really like to take a hot shower and change clothes.” A look of relief and understanding brightens his features, followed by a little mischief. “You could shower with me, my love.” I start giggling at the idea of this. “Loki, I’m not sure you’d like showers as hot as I enjoy them. And I really think you’d impede any washing up I try to do.” I pointedly look at him, since his hands have been roaming over my body and teasing me gently. He tries to look embarrassed and ashamed, but he can’t hide that twinkle in his eyes.  
“I suppose you’re right, Little Bird,” he murmurs resignedly. I crawl out from under the covers reluctantly and look around for a minute before remembering what had happened with my clothes. “Um, Loki,” I turn to face him as I’m wiggling into my underwear, “you kinda made my clothes disappear last night.” As I look at him I see him propped up on the pillows, the blankets down around his waist. I don’t mean to whimper at the gorgeous sight, but it slips out. He smirks at the sound. He knows exactly what he’s doing to me. “Oh, did I?” he asks carelessly. “Perhaps it should stay gone. You do look very alluring as you are now.” I slap my hands down onto my hips, trying to ignore the sound of them hitting my bare skin. “Loki, I cannot walk through the corridors like this.” I change tactics and slowly strut over to the side of the bed. “You wouldn’t want everyone to be able to look at what belongs only to you, now would you?” I can tell he’s affected by my actions. I turn and try to speak nonchalantly as I walk away. “You know, Stark and Barton may not mind seeing me walk around like this…” I’m cut off by Loki grabbing my hand and spinning me around. His face is contorted with irritation and just a hint of fear.   
“Do you wish to be seen by them like this?” he growls out. I start laughing at him and his face relaxes immediately. “Cara, I’m beginning to see that you are a fit consort for the Trickster.” I hug him close and murmur “You’re the only one I want to notice me. You’re the one I want admiring me.” Then I pull back and give him a pointed look. “But I want you to admire me after I’ve showered and changed.” He smiles and with a wave of his hand my clothing appears on my body once again and he becomes attired in his lounging pants.   
I run my hands over his bare chest with a smile. His slender form is amazing, so toned and muscular, but not overly so. I take a moment and trace each scar that’s still healing from a few days before. It hits me how close I came to losing him, losing out on this feeling. I inhale a ragged breath as tears come into my eyes. His hand comes over mine and he says “Look at me darling, look me in the eyes.” I look up while the tears spill out. “What’s wrong Little Bird?” I bite my lip as I reach up to touch the wound along his hairline. Finally I whisper “I just came so close to losing you. I was so afraid.” He brings me close to his body, smoothing my hair back as he soothes me tenderly. “Cara, just know that I’m here with you now. You’re not going to lose me, I promise you.” He kisses me sweetly before smacking my butt playfully, just enough to return us to our usual teasing state. “Now go; the quicker you’re gone the sooner you will return to me.”  
As I’m heading out, Thor comes to the door. I see the expression on Loki’s face when he sees Thor standing there. It’s one of joy. I really do think that these two are well on their way to having a brotherly relationship again. And I’m glad Thor will be with Loki while I’m gone. I know he thinks he’s fully healed, but I want him to still rest and allow us to care for him.   
I’m at the door to my quarters when Natasha walks by. She smiles at me and asks “How’s your patient doing?” I grin, telling her “He’s doing great. I’m sure in a few days he’ll be back to normal.” She studies me for a moment before asking “So I guess you two have finally confessed to each other?”   
I don’t think my jaw has ever dropped that hard before. “Confessed? Wha… What are you talking about?” I choke out. She smirks at my reaction. “Cara, it’s rather obvious how you two feel about each other. Why else do you think that Stark made the jokes about you playing Nurse for Loki?” I lean my head back against the corridor wall. I am so not ready to have this be public knowledge. I don’t even know how Director Fury will feel about this. I open my door and ask Natasha “Please, come in here for a minute.” She follows me in, and before I can say anything she starts to talk. “You don’t have anything to worry about, Lawrence. The whole agency looks at Loki very differently since they all heard how he saved Thor’s life. You’re welcome for that,” she jokes, “Thor and I have told everyone all about his good deeds. Even the director is happy with Loki and his actions. And Fury has made a comment to me about the possibility of you two having a romantic relationship.” I try to interrupt but she rolls on. “He seems to think you two are cute, although he’d never use that word, of course. He’s not going to give you any trouble about it. Knowing Fury, he’ll pretend like it’s not even happening.” She heads back out the door, but turns and says before she leaves “You won’t be in any trouble, so just relax. And I’m not going to go around spreading this. People can know when you’re ready for them to know.”  
While I’m showering I think about what Natasha said. I’m glad to know that everyone here at S.H.I.E.L.D. knows about what Loki did. I could see changes in how the Avengers all seemed to view him. I know it will make him happy that everyone sees him in a better light. And it will make things easier when our relationship is made known. Maybe I won’t have to restrain him from messing with people like I did when we first became friends.  
I quickly put myself together after my shower and then pack some things into a bag. I still have clearance for staying a few more days with Loki, and it will be easier if I just have my things there instead of darting back and forth. I have a fleeting thought of whether there’s a possibility of Loki and I sharing quarters officially, but I quickly shove that to the deepest darkest recesses of my brain. It’s been one day; I’ve got to just cool it. But I do know that it’s something that might have to be considered. I stop in to grab some dinner for us, realizing with a bit of chagrin and amusement that we haven’t eaten anything since the evening before.   
When I walk back into Loki’s quarters, I’m greeted by the sound of the two men laughing heartily about something. The sound is beautiful to my ears. Loki’s resting on the bed and Thor rises from his chair when he sees me come in. He takes the food from my hands and sets it on the table before saying “I must return to my duties.” He walks over to the bed and gives Loki a hug that speaks of friendship, of brothers, of love. They speak quietly with each other for a moment, then Loki give Thor a bear hug of his own. I’m feeling like I’ve intruded on their time to reconnect, but Thor comes and bends over my hand, kissing the top of it courteously. “Thank you for caring for my brother so well. I can tell that he is in good hands with you.” He winks quickly and murmurs “I’m happy for you both,” before he heads out the door, whistling happily.  
When I look at Loki, I see that this has been good for him. His eyes are clear and shining happily. I go to sit next to him on the bed and he starts telling me everything I’ve already sensed. Then he grins and asks “Did I see that you brought food? I’m famished.” I nod, nudging him playfully. “Yes, if someone hadn’t been so overly eager to bang the life out of me we might have remembered to eat.” His head falls back with light-hearted laughter as I bring the food over. Then with a saucy look he tells me “Better eat up then, Little Bird. You’ll need your strength.”


	12. Chapter 12

After we’ve eaten our fill, Loki climbs into the bed slowly. I can tell his body is still recovering in some ways. It’s easy to see that his energy levels rise and fall rather quickly. When I turn back after putting the remains of our dinner aside, he’s lying with the blankets resting low on his body. A small sigh leaves my lips at the sight. He is gorgeous. His hand rises and he beckons to me. “Come here, Little Bird, I need you in my arms,” he murmurs. I chuckle softly, amused at the notion that I’d rather be anywhere else. As I move towards him, he begins spinning his finger around. I’m confused till I realize that he’s removing my clothes one article at a time. By the time I’m crawling onto the bed next to him, I’m completely bared to him. I lift the blankets and slide beneath them to curl up next to his body. He pouts teasingly, protesting “I wanted you to stay above the blankets. I wanted to see you.”  
I nuzzle his neck gentle as I giggle at his protests. “Sweetie, I’m pretty sure you’ve been able to study my body quite thoroughly before now.” His growl sends shivers through me and tightens the knot of desire. He pushes on my shoulder gently to have me lay down while he leans over me, moving the blankets away. “Oh, Cara, how could you possibly assume I’d ever get enough of looking at you?” he murmurs, trailing his hands over my body and smiling as I react. I arch up into his touch. He keeps talking, the timbre of his voice increasing my desire. “Your skin, your curves, everything about you is delightful and intoxicating.” His lips latch onto my breast and I choke out a small cry. What this man does to me shouldn’t be physically possible. He starts kissing his way down my body, murmuring his approval of my moans and squirming.  
I feel his kisses making a teasing line along my hips. His tongue darts out and traces my hipbone, making me whimper pathetically. “You are such a tease, Loki. You know what I want, don’t you?” I moan out. He glances up at me, a thoughtful and naughty look in his eyes. “Hmmm, do I know what you want?” he drawls, sliding one finger down from my hips to where I’m desperate for him to give his attention. My hips jerk upwards, drawn to his touch. I watch as he smirks before leaning down and taking that silver tongue and laving slowly at my wet slit. I manage to gasp, moan, and squeal all at once. His breath puffs out against me, causing more squirming and pleasure as he chuckles at my reaction. Those long fingers move to grasp my waist, holding me in place as he continues the assault. One hand slowly skims down my leg, lifting it and placing it over his shoulder. The position this puts me in brings only more pleasure, more intense sensations bolting through me. He hums as he keeps going. I screech out his name as I suddenly hit a climax. He continues holding my lower body against his lips, not slowing down at all.  
Finally he pulls away, licking his lips and smirking proudly. I feebly reach for him. He takes my hands in his and moves up, about to sheathe himself inside me. But I push on his chest gently, making him lie down. I slowly tug his lounge pants off of him, smiling naughtily at his size. His eyes widen when he sees me lower my mouth down, taking him inside my mouth readily. His hips lift and he flails a bit before his hands weave into my hair. I purr around him, sending reverberations through him. The noises he’s making only excite me more, spurring me on.  
He grabs my shoulders, hoarsely whispering “Cara, darling, I need you now.” I crawl up and straddle him, allowing him to slide inside me with ease. As usual, my breath catches in my throat as he fills me. My fingers are entwined with his as I move over him. His eyes watch me, taking in each detail of my movements, my reactions. I clench tightly around him rather quickly, already dangerously close to climaxing. His hands fly to my hips as he moves upward, plunging himself deeper as he moans. He’s throbbing inside me and he urges me to go harder and faster. My teeth are worrying my bottom lip hard since I’m trying not to scream out. But Loki won’t allow that. His hand comes to grab my neck and he kisses me roughly before whispering “Let me hear you sing out, Little Bird. Scream for me. Let me hear your pleasure, my love.”  
His lips on mine and his words tumble me over the edge. I cry out as he plunges deeper, hitting me perfectly and bringing my climax on hard. I feel his seed jetting out as he follows. It’s a challenge to catch my breath after that. I lay my head down on Loki’s chest and smile when I feel how his heart is pounding. His hands slowly come up to stroke my hair as we settle. The peaceful atmosphere lulls us into relaxation. We don’t exactly sleep, but just rest together, content to hold each other.  
A few days later, Fury calls us into a meeting. I wonder if he’s heard rumor of our relationship change, but that thought is quickly rejected when I realize the meeting is with the team as well. Loki and I sit between Thor and Natasha and listen as Fury calls for everyone’s attention. I smile and cheer along with everyone else when the Director commends Loki for his heroic actions. I elbow Loki teasingly because of the blush that adorns his cheeks. Then Fury states that Stark has a few commitments that call for him to travel for a week. He turns to Thor, Loki, and myself and asks “Loki, can you spare your friend and nurse for a week so she can be on Stark’s protection detail?” I’m somewhat confused by his query, till understanding dawns on me. He knows exactly what’s going on between us, but he’s not getting in the way of it. Loki nods and says “Of course, Stark can borrow Cara, as long as he takes good care of her.” He fixes a mockingly stern look on Stark. “Remember, she’s only on loan. Ms. Potts and I will have something to say about it if you try to keep her.”   
Everyone chuckles at this comment. Thor chimes in “I can keep my brother company while you’re away, Agent Lawrence. He’ll be well cared for.” I smile and ask “Are you sure you can put up with his tantrums?” Loki gasps theatrically and protests “I haven’t thrown a tantrum in at least a week!” The lighthearted atmosphere is wonderful. I even see Fury smirking a bit before he corrals us back to order. After the meeting ends and everyone is filing out, he stops me and hands me a folder, telling me “This has the information you’ll need for the assignment, the itinerary and information on who Stark is meeting with.” He pauses for a brief moment, then adds “There’s also information on a change in your quarters assignment. You’ll find it all at the back of the folder.” He turns on his heel and walks away before I can sputter out an acknowledgement.  
A change in my quarters? What in the world is that supposed to mean? I flip through the folder haphazardly as I’m walking down the corridor, but suddenly I stop when I find the change form. “Cara Lawrence is now assigned to living quarters with Loki Laufeyson.”   
I stare at the paper for a moment, trying to let it sink in. I know this had to have Fury’s approval. I wasn’t expecting this at all. I begin rushing down the hall till I catch up with Loki and Thor walking and chatting. I blurt out “Thor, I’m sorry, but can I talk with Loki alone for a minute please?” Thor chuckles with a knowing smile, making Loki elbow him and mutter a warning. He bows slightly, murmuring “Of course, Agent Lawrence,” before he walks away. Loki shoots a look of mild irritation at his back before turning to me, asking “What is it, Little Bird? You look like you’re about to burst.” I can’t make myself form the right words. Suddenly I get this hint of trepidation. Maybe Loki won’t be as excited about this as I am. I finally sputter out “Can we talk in your quarters?” He gives me a look of amusement and replies “Of course, we’re almost there anyway.” I roll my eyes at him and lead the way.   
Once we’re safely behind closed doors, he asks teasingly “What’s all this about Cara? What’s happened that has you so excited?” I take a deep breath to calm myself. “I’ve received approval from Fury about something. I didn’t even bring this up; he just gave it to me with the information about my assignment.” Loki sighs with a bit of exasperation. “Little Bird, just tell me, whatever it is.” I pull out the paper and hand it to Loki, letting him read it for himself. As his eyes skim over the words, I see the moment it hits him what is being approved. His eyes rise to meet mine, and I see cautious happiness there.   
“Is this… Fury has decided to allow us to be together? We are to share living quarters?” he whispers. I nod, biting my lip and waiting to see his response. Suddenly a huge grin appears on his face and he grabs me, pulling me into a passionate kiss. He pulls back, his breath puffing against my skin. “Darling, is this what you want as well? I hoped that we could eventually… I just never expected Fury to allow this so soon.” I kiss him gladly. “Yes, sweetie, this is what I want. I just wasn’t sure… I mean, it’s only been a few days… I wasn’t sure if you’d want me here so soon.” He shakes his head, swooping me up into his arms and forcing me to put the folder of papers down. “Little Bird, if I had my way, you would have already been here with me for many days. I’m beyond thrilled at this. This means I have you here with me, no one can take you away.” As we land on the bed, in between kisses I murmur “Yes, I’m here, I’m with you forever.”  
A few days after I’ve moved my belongings into Loki’s quarters (they were larger, so it made more sense for us to be in his quarters) I’m walking with Stark down a hallway. It turns out that this trip is partly made up of Stark Industries business, and partly S.H.I.E.L.D. activities. That’s why I was assigned, since I’ve been part of both. I know how both work and no one needs to know that I’m actually an agent, not just his assistant. When we walk into the meeting room, there’s a group of business men waiting on us. I notice that there’s also another woman about my age there. I assume she’s a secretary or assistant of some sort. She seems to be paying rather close attention to us. I snicker to myself as I remember my promise to Ms. Potts that I would keep Stark in line, especially around women. But we all know she doesn’t have anything to worry about.  
The meeting is well under way when the young woman flicks back her reddish-blonde hair. I notice she’s wearing a necklace that seems to almost glow. I look at the windows, expecting to see bright rays of sunlight coming in to explain the shining light. But it’s overcast outside. In fact, I can see thunderheads rolling in, lightning flashes everywhere. I’m about to turn and alert Stark that something strange is occurring and we need to leave when an orange flash blinds us, knocking us all onto the floor. I’m trying to fight the wave of unconsciousness threatening me. I look around me and see that Stark and the other business men have been knocked out cold by whatever that light was. Right before my eyes close, the secretary comes and stands over me, smirking and toying with the charm on her necklace. Her eyes flash with hate and envy, and my last conscious thought is trying to figure out who she is, and why she would hate me.


	13. Chapter 13

I’m trying to open my eyes, but it feels like they’re weighed down by sandbags. I can feel myself panicking and I force a few deep breaths. I’ve got to think like an agent now. This could be a bad situation, sure, but no good comes from freaking out. Squeezing my eyes tightly shut for a second seems to help me be a little more able to open them. My vision is cloudy for a moment, but it clears quickly to reveal the secretary standing in front of me, a taunting smirk on her lips and hate in her eyes. “Wake up, Agent. It’s time for us to have a chat,” she mocks.   
I lift my head proudly. If she wants a sparring match, fine. Let’s do this. I take in my surroundings, trying to see if Stark is anywhere in this room. But it’s just me and the blonde. She circles me slowly, studying me. “I just don’t get it,” she murmurs. “Something wrong?” I challenge her. She bends down to peer into my face, grasping my chin to hold my head still. As she’s looking at me, I take the opportunity to study her. It hits me that there isn’t just hate in her eyes. Sadness and pain are hiding deeper in her gaze. She continues studying me, a small frown marring her otherwise beautiful face.   
Finally she backs away, the frown replaced by the cocky smirk again. I take a deep breath before speaking “Where’s Mr. Stark? Why did you attack us? Who are you with and what do you want?” Granted, I know she’s unlikely to spill everything to me. But perhaps she’ll say something useful. “Oh, I’m not with anyone,” she purrs out, “And I want something you’re going to provide for me.” Snorting, I ask “Do you really think I can give you anything? I’m just an assistant, like you. Or at least, like you appear to be.” I’m hoping being a bit cocky will throw her off balance a bit. She leans against the wall with her arms folded. Her smile is still there, almost covering the emotion in her eyes.  
“It’s just you and me here, dear. Mr. Stark and the other men are still in the meeting room, ‘resting’ a bit.” Okay, now that doesn’t make any sense. She takes in my confusion with a chuckle. “I wasn’t interested in anything Mr. Stark has to offer. But you, Agent Lawrence, can bring me something I desire, someone I desire.” I’m trying to glare at her, but I know it’s probably more like a look of confusion. “Who are you?” I sputter out. She starts toying with the pendant around her neck again. This time it doesn’t start glowing. It must be somewhat of a nervous habit of hers. “My name is Lorelei,” she says with a proud toss of her hair. That name sounds familiar to me. Where have I heard it before?   
Now it’s my turn to study her. As I’m looking at her, I briefly think that her proud stance reminds me of how Loki and Thor appear. Then it hits me. “Lorelei?” I gasp out. Loki told me about her. He admitted to me how he had manipulated her, used her to try and distract Thor. He had told me all about how she had fallen for him due to a spell, and that he had reciprocated her attentions briefly. My stomach clenches as all this rushes back into my mind. This woman, this Asgardian, had been with Loki, loved him. Her lips twisted into a shark-like grin when she saw my reaction. “Ah, I see you know who I am,” she chuckled, “How sweet that Loki still speaks so fondly of me.” She runs her fingers through her hair absently. “And now I get to meet ‘the other woman’, and see what’s so special about her.”  
The pit in my stomach grows. It’s all falling in place in my muddled brain. She targeted me because of my relationship with Loki. She continues “Isn’t it just adorable that a Midgardian woman assumes she can be pleasing to a member of Asgard’s royal family? Did you honestly believe you could satisfy him the way I can? The way I have pleased him?” I hear a small waver in her proud tone, and it makes me wonder if she’s trying to reassure herself with this. “I’m pretty sure that I’ve pleased him in ways you could never even hope to know.” I retort, hoping to hit a chink in her armor. She flinches at my words before reaching forward and slapping my face. Her nails come as a follow-thru, scoring deep gashes on my cheek. “Silence, whore!” she spits out.  
I tilt my face back to her. She’s given herself away now by that overreaction. I remember what Natasha taught me. Always let them overextend themselves, and then don’t let them recover. “For instance,” I continue with a tiny smirk, “He’s repeatedly said how much he loves seeing my dark hair against his pale skin. Did he- oh, I guess he couldn’t get that same pleasure from you.” I pointedly look at her bright locks, letting the point sink in. Her eyes blaze and she strikes out again with a punch to my gut. I barely have enough time to steel myself for the blow, but I can tell it’s a little sloppy. She’s letting her emotions get the better of her. I can work with that. I just hope I can keep her occupied long enough for help to come. I hope Stark can get word to the team. As she rains a few more haphazard blows on my face, I wish fervently that Loki comes to me.

 

Loki’s POV:  
I’ve been sitting with Thor in my quarters for the afternoon. Even though I know I’m fully healed from my misadventure two weeks ago, he and Cara insisted I still get plenty of rest. I would have laughed Thor’s concern off, but I can’t do that to Cara. I still have not grasped what I ever did to deserve such a woman, but I can’t imagine my life without her now. She’s brought so much joy and goodness to my life, and she’s helped me find a path of redemption I didn’t think possible, or wanted.   
There’s a chime at the door, and I call for whoever it is to enter. Agent Romanoff comes bursting in, out of breath and a strange emotion showing on her face. Thor and I jump to our feet. I’ve seen this woman in many moods, but this is something that none of us are prepared for, to see her scared and saddened. Her mouth opens and closes several times, but no sound is heard. Thor moves to her side and queries “Agent, what is the matter?” She looks directly at me, and concern seems to join the other emotions brewing in her eyes. “Director Fury needs you both in the control room now. There’s been a… There’s an emergency.” As her words form only one thought comes into my mind.

Cara.

I push past Thor and Romanoff and run toward the control room. I can hear them following, but I cannot make myself slow to wait for them. I have to find out what has happened. My heart is pounding in my ears as I enter and see Fury standing over a console. He turns and makes eye contact with me. I can see anger and concern etched on his face. He walks over to me and lays his hand on my arm. Thor and Agent Romanoff enter, followed by Captain Rogers, Dr. Banner, and Agent Barton. Now that we’re all gathered, Fury takes a deep breath before speaking to us, but I can tell he’s not as in control of himself as he usually is. “Mr. Stark was in a meeting today, with business for Stark Industries. There was some sort of attack, and Stark and the other business men were all knocked unconscious.” He pauses, and the knot of worry and fear that’s been building inside of me grows. “When Stark came to, Agent Lawrence was missing, along with the secretary who was in the meeting. Only one of the men knew anything about that secretary. She gave her name as just Melodi, and she’s been a temp with them about six weeks. They were able to give us her employee ID picture.” He hits a few buttons on the screen and a woman’s face appears. When the picture comes up both Thor and I inhale sharply and I drop down into a chair. I croak out “Lorelei,” and bury my face in my hands.  
Thor quickly explains that she is an Asgardian, and was involved in the past in our bouts, in my attempts to usurp the throne. I can’t bring myself to speak. My fear is choking me. How could we not be aware that Lorelei was here on Midgard? And how did she track me down, and how does she know about Cara? Her powers were never highly honed, at least not enough to pull something like this off. This is all my doing. I curse and leap to my feet. The group looks at me in surprise as I tell them “This does not concern you. Lorelei is here because of me. She’s taken…” I have to swallow down the catch in my throat. “She’s taken Ca- Agent Lawrence, because of me and my actions. I have to handle this on my own.” Thor clamps his hand down on my arm, stopping me before I can take off. “We’ll go together, Brother. I am involved in this as well.”  
Fury calls out “Would you both sit down now?!” He glares at us till we settle in chairs. I’m barely perched on the edge of mine, anxious to get on my way. Once Fury sees we are ready, he intones “You’re all going in as a team.” He looks at me with an expression of understanding. “You’re going to get Agent Lawrence back tonight.”


	14. Chapter 14

Loki’s POV:  
The entire team is in one of the jets, heading to rendezvous with Stark and try and track down Cara and Lorelei. I feel a horrible sense of trepidation and anger. If it weren’t for me and my stupid pride and vanity, Cara would be safe. All the schemes I’ve concocted in attempts for power come back to me. I dawns on me in this moment that as long as I get Cara back safely, none of that matters. I hide my face in my hands. Captain Rogers notices this and moves to sit next to me. “All of us are going to do everything we can to get her back safely.” I look up at him. It strikes me that, only a short time ago, I didn’t trust any of these people, not even Thor. Now I’m counting on them to help me save the woman I love. I murmur a broken “thank you” to him.   
Soon Thor comes over as well. I know they all want to reassure me, but I want to reach out with my mind to Cara. I tell Thor to not speak for a moment. He nods, waiting for me to try. I inhale deeply trying to relax my mind, reign in my emotions, and seek her out. Soon I sense the setting around me change, and I find myself inside an older building, by a window. I look out to get my bearings. The sights outside are vaguely familiar. I hear muffled noises behind me, and I turn and move slowly toward a door. I can hear a woman yelling, and what sounds like someone taking a horrific beating. Then footsteps come closer, and I veil myself till the person exits and walks by. I immediately recognize Lorelei. On the other side of the door it’s quiet, and I morph quickly through the wall. What greets my eyes is horrible and sweet all at once.

Cara’s POV  
After what seems to be at hours, maybe the whole day, Lorelei finally gets tired of taking her rage out on me physically. I manage to raise my head and watch her walking away. Before she leaves, she looks back at me. I thought she simply hated me before, now I know it’s fueled and exacerbated by jealousy and fear. Her eyes burn as she looks at my battered body. Then she walks out, slamming the door behind her.   
I cautiously try to discern exactly how bad any injuries might be. Working my jaw slightly, I can tell it’s not broken, but it’s extremely tender. I can feel blood trickling down from my lip and my cheek. That crazy woman has fingernails like claws on a grizzly bear. Trying to breathe is definitely painful, so I’m probably looking at a few cracked ribs, maybe more than a few. I know for certain my right eye is swelling up, so I’m looking at a beauty of a black eye. I’m guessing that my ability to make fun of my injured state is a good sign that I’m not too disoriented, so maybe I’m avoiding a concussion. That’s a good sign.  
I try rolling and moving my wrists a bit, hoping to get a little slack from my restraints. I’m so busy with this I barely notice the shimmer of light coming through the wall. My head snaps up. If she’s back so soon, I’m going to put on my game face for her. Instead, I see Loki staring at me, pain and fear switching over to joy as he sees I’m conscious. “Cara!” he cries out softly, moving toward me. He reaches out and strokes my cheek. “Are you really here Loki?” I ask disbelievingly. Maybe I’m hallucinating. His smile turns to sadness and he shushes me. “I’m not here yet. But we’re on our way. I did this to try and get a lock on where you are. But I heard the noises in here and had to see if you were alright.”   
I lean my face into his hand for a moment. Even though it’s a duplicate, and pretty much just an illusion, I know enough of Loki’s abilities that I know this communication is real, and it comforts me. I tell him “Loki, it’s Lorelei… She’s the one-“ he stops me as hardness comes to his eyes. “Yes, Stark found out about her. We know she’s the one who did this.” Suddenly it all crashes down on me and I whisper urgently “Loki, you can’t come here! You’re why she’s doing this; she wants you! She thinks she can get you to love her again!” I wince, my sudden outburst causing pain to shoot through me again. “Loki, you have to stay away. Let the other agents come and get me, but you have to promise me that you won’t let her see you.”  
He shakes his head slowly, tears filling his eyes. “No Cara, I’m coming for you. If I don’t end this now, she’ll haunt us all our days. I have to do this, my love. This is my doing. I didn’t even want the rest of them to come, but Fury insisted.” I start thinking that maybe I do have a concussion, because I think I’ve heard him wrong. “Fury?” I squeak. He nods, with a small smile. “Darling, I’m not coming with a few agents. Fury sent the Avengers, at Stark’s insistence. Although I believe Thor and Agent Romanoff would have come along regardless.” A ragged breath escapes me. They all are helping Loki? And helping me? I don’t know what to think. I’m just thankful.   
Loki strokes my cheek softly once more. “I must try and find where this place is now. I don’t wish to risk Lorelei seeing me just yet. Is anyone with her?” I shake my head, flinching with another wave of pain. “No, she said it’s just her and I here. I haven’t heard anyone else.” He smiles at me, and I can almost genuinely feel the soft coolness of his lips as he moves and mimes a gentle kiss to my forehead. “I’ll be back for you soon, Little Bird,” he murmurs. “Wait for me, darling.” I smile bravely, lifting my head with some pride still left in me.  
He vanishes again, leaving me alone once more. My brave front almost crumbles as I watch him disappear. I clench my jaw as much as I can, fighting through the pain. I can hold on a little longer. I smirk as I think about the look on that smug Lorelei’s face when Loki comes and saves me. That’s worth hanging on for. I go back to trying to loosen my bonds a bit. If they are all coming for me, I have to be ready to do whatever is needed.  
I’ve managed to work the ropes a bit and loosen them when Lorelei comes back in, a smirk plastered on her face. “And how are we feeling, Agent Lawrence?” I look up at her airily, trying for a blend of nonchalant and calm. “Oh, me, I’m doing fine. Better than fine, actually, since I stopped worrying.” A look of amused condescension appears on her smarmy face. “Oh, were you worried, little Midgardian? About what?” I snicker before replying “Oh, I was a little worried about how bad you’d feel once Loki and I are gone, far from here, and far from you.” I see the anger flaring up in her eyes and she stalks over. Her hand flies swiftly across my face, several slaps back to back. She’s losing control quickly. I faintly hear rumbling in the distance jet engines, and my smile returns. I know those engines well. Her face loses a bit of color when she sees my smile. The roaring comes closer to us and her head snaps up. The sound has unnerved her. I realize she expected for Loki to just appear. Instead, it’s slowly dawning on her that she’s brought more on herself than she prepared for. The smile that was only barely beginning to show a moment ago grows when I hear the unmistakable sound of Stark’s suit powering up. Suddenly the door flies open and Natasha storms in, followed quickly by Barton and Captain Rogers. The relief is plain on their faces when they see me still alive.  
Lorelei allows a predatory grin to rise to her lips. “Well, my, my,” she drawls flirtatiously, “Aren’t these just wonderful heroes?” She saunters toward the two men, pointedly ignoring Natasha. This is a woman who’s used to using her body to get her way. I can tell that Captain Rogers is fighting his instincts to blush and look away. Barton just keeps that stony stare on her. Once she realizes they aren’t backing down, she smirks back at me in an attempt to regain control and balance. “Oh, my, it looks like Loki didn’t bother to come for you after all,” she taunts.  
I hear a step at the door and I raise my eyebrows. “Are you so sure about that?” I ask her, nodding toward the door. She whirls around and sees Loki in the doorway, glaring at her. I can almost hear the purr in her voice when she speaks his name. His glare shakes her confidence a bit, distracting her enough to allow the others to move quickly to free me. As Natasha helps me out of my bonds, Lorelei whips around, tugging at the charm on her necklace and sending out another power beam. This time we manage to duck, and Captain Rogers blocks us from the worst of it with his shield. Loki grabs her and yanks the necklace from her body, throwing it behind him. I barely can see Stark’s armored arm reaching out to grab it in the air. The scientist in him must want to study it.  
Thor steps inside, coming to stand next to Loki. The two of them seem to subdue the woman in front of them. She flinches a bit when Thor speaks. “What do you think you will have accomplished with this?” She backs away a bit, her eyes flitting around to all of us in the room. Her voice shows her demeanor changing to that of a sulky child. “I was only looking to bring Loki to me.” Her eyes land on him and it’s plain to see the longing in her face. “Loki, you and I, we once were lovers. How can you just discard me this way?” Loki’s tone is cold and almost scary. “Lorelei, you were under a potion’s influence. You never loved me. You only came to me when you couldn’t have my brother as you wished. I do not love you. And this plot to gain my love by taking the woman I love is rife with foolishness.” As Loki looks at me, his face softens. Thor speaks again, ordering “You are no longer to come to Midgard. You shall henceforth stay away from me, my brother, and any of our companions.” He yells out a string of words that are unintelligible, bringing a bright flash of light that shines on his hammer before he points it at Lorelei. With a cry, she disappears into the sky.  
Loki quickly rushes to me, grabbing me tightly into his embrace. “I thought I might have lost you,” he whispers fervently. Even though I swear I can walk, he insists on carrying me to the jet, where Stark and Dr. Banner sit, examining the pendant excitedly. Stark hops up and barrels over to hug me quickly, murmuring apologies that I wave away. We all get strapped in and ready to go back home. I hear triumph in Natasha’s voice as she calls back to the Tower, “Director, we got her back safe.”


	15. Chapter 15

All the way back to the Tower I have Loki’s arms around me, holding me close as best he can despite the safety straps. One of his hands is softly stroking my hair while he holds me. I can tell that Stark is trying his best to not make any jokes about Loki’s softer side showing. He must really feel guilty about me getting kidnapped. I finally break the silence by saying “You know Stark, if you’re feeling lonely over there I’m sure one of the team will snuggle you a bit. Maybe Captain Rogers?” Everyone in the jet starts snickering and coughing while Captain Rogers blushes furiously. Loki laughs loudly. Perhaps it made him think of the prank he pulled that ended up starting our friendship. Once Stark has composed himself he smiles and simply says “Good to have you back safe and sound Peaches.”  
Loki frowns a bit, asking “Why do you call her Peaches?” I start giggling. “Go ahead, tell him.” Stark chuckles a bit as he thinks back to my first day. “Cara brought peaches with her the first day she came to work for Stark Industries. The aroma came all the way up to my office. When I went to investigate, even the door handle was covered in peach juice. I didn’t know her name at this point, so I just called her Peaches. And it stuck.” I look up and grin at the smile appearing on Loki’s face while everyone chuckles at the story. He shakes his head as he laughs. “Midgardians have such an odd sense of humor. I don’t think any of you have laughed like that at any of the fun The God of Mischief has created.” Rogers pipes up “You think it was fun waking up to Stark’s morning breath?”  
All of us are shocked that he’s the one to make the joke. A silence of a brief second falls before the entire group erupts in raucous laughter. I’m gasping for air and trying to stop, wincing in pain. My ribs and other wounds are making their presence known. I clench Loki’s hand as I bite my lips. He immediately stops laughing. “Cara, how badly hurt are you?” I grit my teeth, not able to really speak. Natasha calls out “We’re minutes from the Tower. Medics are standing by. Just hang in there Lawrence.” As the jet lands, Loki quickly unbuckles me, swooping me up into his arms and rushing out.   
A few hours later, I’m lying on the bed in our quarters. The medics were able to stitch up the worst of my wounds and wrap my ribs. Fury sent word that I’m on medical leave for the next two weeks. I had to send Loki off for food, for two reasons; One: I was starving after being held almost 24 hours, and Two: he was hovering over me. I know it won’t take long for him to tell me exactly how worried he was.  
He walks in with a skip in his step. His eyes light up as he walks over to me. I’m distracted for a few minutes by the food that I immediately attack. The entire time I’m eating, Loki’s watching me, a mixture of amusement and love shining in his eyes. Once I’m finally done, he pulls his hand from behind his back, whispering “Surprise, darling.” I grin when I see the most perfect peach held in his hand. Taking a bite, I moan with happiness. “This is the best peach I’ve ever had,” I mumble, “Here, have a taste.” A hint of lust burns in his eyes as he leans forward. Instead of biting the peach, he lays his hand at the back of my neck, pulling me close. His tongue softly traces my lips, lapping at the juice around my mouth before he kisses me. “Delicious,” he murmurs as he nuzzles my nose.  
We sigh in unison and he moves so that he can hold me close. “Little Bird I was so afraid I had lost you.” I can hear the shaking in his voice. A cold drop descends to my cheek, making me look up at him. Tears are forming in his eyes. Quickly I move to swipe the tears away. “Loki, I’m here. You helped save me. Don’t dwell on it, okay? Just hold me, and enjoy that I’m here with you safe and sound.” I smile a little before teasing “Now you know how I felt when you came back from that mission wounded. I didn’t even get to be a hero and help save you. All I got to do was be your nurse. Now you’re my hero, and you can play Doctor.” I wink at him, making him laugh. The tension eases from his body and he cuddles me closer. “You still have not found a nurse uniform, have you Little Bird?” he whispers in my ear. Our laughter fills the room, a beautiful sound.   
My body shaking with the laughter causes me to feel my aches and bruises, and I hiss out a sharp breath. I can see he’s immediately worried and I rush to reassure him “It’s nothing bad, I’m just going to be stiff and sore for awhile. I’m only human; I don’t have special healing powers, remember?” With a sigh Loki nods, then brightens as he asks “Perhaps a hot bath might help soothe the pains?” I groan at the thought. “Sounds perfect, although I think my hero might need to stay with me.” I glance up at him with a naughty smile. “I would be more than happy to help you bathe, my love,” he says with a soft kiss before heading over to run the bath.  
When he eases me into the steaming bath, the noise I make is somewhere between a gasp and moan. The warmth feels amazing. I watch Loki as he shifts and shuffles a bit, seeming a bit torn. “Do you wish for me to just help you bathe?” he asks with a hint of embarrassment. I realize that he’s becoming a bit excited by the sight of me in the water, and he thinks this might bother me. I hold my hand out, beckoning to him. “No, sweetie, I want you in the bath with me. You can take care of me by joining me.” With a wave of his hand his clothes disappear and he moves quickly to join me. As he slides in, he pulls my body up against his. I relax back into his embrace. “See, this is much better.” He agrees with a noise that sounds like he’s purring. “Yes, you here with me, all warm and wet, is definitely better,” he whispers. I laugh at his teasing, happy just to be with him again.  
The soak helps relax and soothe me. Once the water cools Loki helps me out, taking his time rubbing a towel over my body. Then he grabs a bottle of lotion and leads me back to the bed. “Lie down, my love, and let your Doctor help you.” Once I’m down he begins rubbing my back, working the lotion into my skin. I groan loudly “Oh wow that feels incredible.” He chuckles, never stopping. As his hands move over my skin, rubbing the aches from my muscles, I start squirming a bit. “Are you working a little magic on me Loki? All my pains are fading.” He chuckles as he adds a little more pressure. “No, Little Bird, my tricks and powers aren’t able to heal others.” I groan again; the sensations starting to burn inside me and making me ache in a completely different way.   
Finally I roll over, taking his hand in mine. He tries to fix a frown on his face, but I can see desire burning deep in his gaze. “What do you need, Little Bird?” he whispers hoarsely. I slowly lean up and kiss him tenderly. “You, Loki, I need you.” He pulls my body close to his and just holds me, our bare skin giving comfort to each other. “I need you too, darling, I need you desperately,” he whimpers, “Tell me how I can have you.” I take in a shaky breath, his words igniting my desire. “Right here, just as we are, slow and sweet,” I murmur. He brings my legs up around his hips and slowly plunges inside me. We gasp quietly as we enjoy the feeling of joining. He takes me at my word, moving slowly inside of me with tender kisses punctuating each thrust. I can hear him murmuring repeatedly “I love you Cara, I love you.” This was needed by both of us. Not just the physical aspect, but to heal our souls. We needed this affirmation of safety and love. As I realize this I fall headlong into my climax. I pull him tighter against my body as I call out his name. Hearing me reaching my peak, he begins moving faster against me. I start tumbling again. This time he’s with me, and we climax almost right together.   
Our breathing slowly returns to normal. He turns so that we are on our sides, still holding each other. I can’t stop myself from snuggling closer to him. His arms tighten around me and I smile when I feel him sigh against my skin. “I’m going to hold you like this every day till the end of time, Little Bird,” he whispers with a small catch in his voice. I nod against his chest, only able to reply with “Let’s hold each other then.”


	16. Chapter 16

A rough slap comes across my cheek. But this time I can’t keep myself from gasping in pain. The punch to my gut that follows knocks the wind right out of me. Lorelei smirks as I try and catch my breath. A long pointed fingernail moves up to trail down my cheek. “You really think you stand a chance with him? When he could have me instead?” she purrs. “He’ll never come for you. If he shows up, he’s here to be with me.” Another punch hits me. I’m panicking now. The pain is overwhelming now, but somehow it’s more emotional pain rolling over me. What if she’s right? I scream out at her “No!” as she continues laughing and beating me.  
“Cara! CARA WAKE UP!” I hear faintly. My whole body is being lightly shaken by cool hands. I wake up, opening my eyes to see Loki hovering over me, concern etched plainly on his features. He pulls me into his arms, stroking my hair and whispering gently. I’m still trembling from the stress of the nightmare. Worse still, I can’t help myself from feeling unsure of Loki now. Thor was the one who sent her away. Loki seemed content to stand by and watch. Why would he be content with me? I hate myself for stiffening in his arms, for feeling this doubt after all we’ve shared, but I can’t help it.   
And of course Loki notices right away. “Cara, what’s wrong?” He tugs on my chin gently so that I’m looking up at him. I close my eyes, not ready to meet his gaze. His voice goes low and he growls out “Little Bird, do not hide from me. Tell me what’s wrong.” He’s not going to read me unless I allow it, but he’s not going to stop until I tell him. For someone who was once known as the God of Lies, he abhors any falsehood from those he holds dear. I’m sure I could analyze that into something involving his heritage and adoption, but I don’t have time for that now. He’s still waiting for my response. I swallow before whispering “Am I enough for you?”  
There’s complete silence in the room after my question. I open my eyes and see him staring at me with tears in his eyes. “Darling, have I not let you know how much you mean to me?” he questions quietly. “I thought I lost you. I was so afraid… I couldn’t bear to be without you. Why would you even think that?” My trembling increases as the memory of my nightmare comes roaring back. I stutter out what had been the subject of the dream. Loki’s face as he listens is a mixture of emotions. When I finish he holds me tighter against his body. “Little Bird, I love you. I did not ever love her. I used her for my own designs, and that’s all. She was a means to an end. But you,” he squeezed me and planted a soft kiss to my lips, “You are the woman I love. I would have come and found you even if Fury hadn’t insisted I bring along the others. I would not have left you there.” His lips meet mine again with passion now. When he pulls back he whispers hoarsely “Cara I love you desperately. I belong to you and you alone.”  
My heart thuds at his words. I snuggle down into his embrace, my trembling replaced by a shiver of delight. He lifts my face again to begin leaving soft kisses down my neck. He continues whispering “I love you Cara… Don’t ever leave me… I’m yours darling…” and his hands roam over my body. As he touches me every nerve feels lit on fire. I reach up to run my fingers through his hair. His low growl excites me as he pulls my sleep shirt off my body. His lips move to nibble on my ear before he growls out “I’m going to show you exactly how much I love you, how I desire you, and how I need you.” His fingers begin making slow teasing trails up and down my legs. Quickly he pulls at my panties and drags them off of me. When his fingers make their way back up and start teasing at my waiting wetness, our groans blend together roughly. Two long fingers begin thrusting in and out slowly, building a rhythm that is designed to drive me crazy. I begin babbling, begging for more, and he answers my plea with a wicked grin and increased speed. A garbled cry of joy rips from my lips as I cum around his fingers.   
I hazily expect him to move and enter me, but I can see by the teasing glint in his eyes that he has other plans. He slithers down and brings my legs up over his shoulders. I gasp and buck up as his tongue delves into me. Long swipes of his tongue against me make me squirm and cry out again. I can hear him murmuring words of approval and delight at my reaction. I start screaming his name as I cum again. The shaking of my body is overwhelming, and I begin pleading with Loki “Please, wait… too much…” and he chuckles against my skin. With a kiss to my hips he move back up to hold me, his pajama pants disappearing. As I come down from my high I feel him leaving gentle kisses on my shoulders, moving down to nibble and suck on my breasts teasingly. His soft words travel to my ears “I love you Little Bird, I love you.” I sigh, a peace and contentment washing over me.  
But Loki’s nowhere near done. He rolls our bodies so that I straddle him. I watch as he slowly transforms, his Jotun form taking hold. He watches me, the usual hesitation there briefly. He whispers “You’re the only woman I could love. I need you Cara. You make me feel safe and loved. I’m,” he pauses and strokes my face tenderly; “I’m only whole when I’m with you.” I smile down at him when it hits me. I’m the only one who has accepted his other form, who he is willing to show this form to. Somehow this washes away all my earlier fears completely. He moves my hips and slowly slides himself into me. I moan out his name and whisper “I love you Loki.”  
He growls as he starts thrusting up, long strokes hitting right where I need him. His hand moves up to cradle my neck and he pulls me down for a kiss. I clench around him as he plunges deeper into me. He starts muttering for me to go harder, and I comply willingly. Keening wails come from my lips as I fall again. He shouts as with a few rough thrusts he climaxes hard.  
I lean down and place my ear above his heart, absorbing the feeling of it pounding. I have the silly thought that it’s pounding for me. His lips kiss my forehead over and over again. He rolls us so that we lay on our sides. We simultaneously bring hands up to stroke the other’s face, making us chuckle softly. Loki takes my hand and kisses my fingers sweetly. “Don’t ever doubt my love for you, Little Bird,” he murmurs as he nips my fingers teasingly. I nod as I bring my head down to his shoulder. Cuddling with each other, we fall asleep quickly, comforted at last.  
About a week later, we’re sitting together reading when there’s a knock at our door. Loki calls for whoever it is to come in, and we’re greeted with the sight of Thor walking in, a smile on his face. He moves over to hug Loki, then bows before me teasingly, grabbing my hand and kissing it in a show of chivalry. “Loki, Cara, I have news that concerns you both. I wanted to make you aware as quickly as possible,” he says cheerfully. Loki teases “Are you finally taking Ms. Jane to Asgard and marrying her?” With a laugh Thor responds “Not quite. Jane is coming here soon though.” I clap my hands and tell Thor “Finally! I can’t believe you haven’t brought her here before now.” Thor smirks and says “Well, she wouldn’t leave her work for just anything. Fortunately I now have a very good reason to bring her here to The Tower.” With raised eyebrows Loki asks “And what is this reason?” Thor claps his hand down onto Loki’s shoulder and replies “We’re about to have some visitors… From Asgard.” Loki’s face turns stony and my jaw drops as he continues “I’ve received word that Father and Mother are arriving here.”


	17. Chapter 17

Thor’s words hit us both like bombs. I can feel the color drain from my face as I process what he’s just said. Loki growls out “Why are they coming here?” Thor’s happy grin falters a bit at the tone of his voice and he replies “They wish to see us. Father has been keeping watch over us, and he knows of how you saved my life. Mother wishes to see the world that I have taken under my protection. They want to speak with both of us, and meet you, Cara, and Jane.” My heart flip-flops at this. I’m to meet Odin and Frigga? I look over at Loki and can see his jaw clenched tightly. Thor takes in our obvious worry and murmurs “I’ll come back later.”  
I follow him to the door and ask quickly “When are they arriving?” He smiles down at me and my nervousness and tells me “In one week’s time.” He pats my arm kindly and whispers “It will all be fine, Cara.” As he leaves, I lean my head against the door, closing it behind him with a low sigh. Now we have another mess on our hands. I turn to see Loki still sitting on the bed, his head in his hands. I slowly make my way over and sit next to him.   
Gingerly I place my hand on his lap, startling him slightly. He looks at me, a mixture of anger, fear, and worry brewing in his eyes. I take his hand in mine, desperate to help him. “Why would they come here? Are they coming to punish me further? Is this all some trick of the AllFather?” he whispers hoarsely. Feeling helpless, I answer “You heard Thor; they know of the good you’ve done. I don’t think it’s for anything bad.” I stroke his hair gently before continuing “If your… If Frigga is coming as well, I doubt there’s anything disciplinary about this visit.” The questioning look in his eyes comforts me a bit. At least he’s not angry anymore. “A mother wouldn’t come to watch her son be punished.”   
Loki pulls back, but I keep hold of his hand and continue talking. “She will still see you as her son, no matter what. It’s a woman thing, don’t question it.” A tiny smile plays on his lips at my words. That smile makes me feel that perhaps we can get through this. I smile in return and tease “If anything, I have the most to worry about. I didn’t know I would be scrutinized by Asgardian royalty.” He chuckles softly and brings his hand up to cradle my cheek gently. “They will love you, Little Bird, Mothe- Frigga especially.” He looks down and mutters “I wasn’t prepared to ever face them again. After we were sent here, I thought that I would just be left here to rot, and Thor would leave to return there eventually, perhaps taking Ms. Jane with him.” I nuzzle his neck tenderly. “So, see how they must feel? Things have changed, Loki, for all of you. This visit will be a good thing for you all.”  
I turn my face away from him. Even though I’m reassuring him that all will be fine, I’m scared to death. The stories I’ve heard about Odin and Frigga make me nervous about meeting them. How am I supposed to measure up to what they would expect for their adopted son? Loki tugs on my chin, turning my face back toward him. I can tell by the look in his eyes he knows what I’m thinking. “Little Bird, they will love you. If they are recognizing the changes in me, they will have to know that you are part of the reason I have changed. And if they will not accept you, then that’s their loss. They will lose both of us.” He holds me tightly and whispers lovingly “I belong to you and you only. And you are mine, darling.”  
The rest of the evening is rather dull and quiet. I guess both of us have a lot on our minds. We go back to our reading, but I really can’t focus on my book anymore. Loki is, of course, better at hiding his worry, but I can tell his mind isn’t at all on the book held in his slender fingers. Finally, I stand up and announce “I’m going to take a bath.” Loki looks up, startled by my abrupt statement. “Do you need help, Little Bird?” I smile at his question. Even when his mind is in another realm, he still tries to take care of me. “I don’t need help, but if you wish to join me I’d welcome the company.” He smiles, but I can see he’s already drifted away back to his thoughts. With a sigh I head in to try and soak my worries away.  
Well, so much for that plan. Even with the water as hot as I could possibly stand, I’m still tense and nervous. After half an hour, I give up and get out to start drying myself. After that, I study myself in the mirror with a frown. This is what the Royal Family of Asgard wants to see? Loki has told me how beautiful Frigga is, and I’ve heard all about Thor’s friend Sif. These women are beauty personified, and they’re going to see Loki with me. At least my bruises and other wounds will be pretty much healed and gone when they get here. I smooth back my dark hair with a groan. Maybe I can sneak away somewhere till it’s all over with. But I couldn’t do that to Loki. No matter how nervous I am, I can’t leave him to face this visit on his own. He needs me here. I straighten my shoulders proudly at this thought. Loki loves me and needs me. I can prove myself worthy of him.   
When I walk out, Loki is lying in bed, obviously waiting for me. The look on his face shows that he is still as nervous and uncertain as I am. The lost look in his eyes calls to me, and I move quickly to climb under the covers with him. His arms wrap around me tightly. “Promise me you won’t abandon me, Cara. I need you with me. Please,” he hesitates, taking in a shaky breath, “I can face anything and anyone as long as you’re with me.” Snuggling up against him, I whisper “I’m not going anywhere, unless you’re going too.” Kissing him sweetly, I feel him relax and I know that I said just the right words.   
Our kisses continue, sweet and soft mixing with heated and greedy. The air fills with the sounds of soft gasps and moans blending together. Loki’s hands begin roaming over me and igniting my nerves with his tender touch. I can already tell this won’t be like our normal heated love-making. This is about comfort, tenderness. This is more than when he almost lost me to Lorelei, or when he almost died protecting Thor. This is a commitment to each other.   
He moves on top of me as his fingers slip into my wet heat. He growls in appreciation at my readiness. “Say you need me, Little Bird,” he begs quietly, “Tell me you need me.” As he twists his fingers deeper I groan out brokenly “I do need you Loki, so much. I love you.” His eyes shine happily as he plunges into me slowly. As we move together he keeps whispering how he loves me, how much he needs me. If I could manage to put two words together, I would respond in kind. But the way he’s moving, the sensations he’s causing, all I can do is moan out his name loudly with my climax. Before I fall into another orgasm I manage to whisper “I love you Loki,” and kiss him. I gasp and cry out at his deeper movements. My response must have driven him over the edge, for he pounds harder, growling and calling out with me as we cum together. His head falls to rest on my shoulder as our breathing returns to normal. He nuzzles my neck and murmurs once more before we fall asleep “I love you Cara.”  
The next morning, as we sit drinking coffee together, I take a deep breath before bringing up the sensitive subject again. “So, what do I need to know before they get here?” The amusement on Loki’s face shows that it’s slowly becoming an easier topic to discuss. “What do you mean, ‘what do I need to know’?” I roll my eyes at his teasing even as I smile at him. “I mean, this is the Royal Family of Asgard! I’m sure there is some sort of protocol to follow! Besides, I’m just a mortal human. Shouldn’t I have some training on how to address them, how to behave around them?” I squeak out. I guess Loki finds my nervousness funny, because he starts smiling and then laughing. After a minute he calms and answers “They know that you are human, Little Bird. Just show them the respect and honor you would for any visiting dignitary. Don’t you remember how scared and formal you used to act around me?” I start laughing as I remember our first interactions. I guess I was rather scared then. “You have nothing to fear, darling. I’m sure that you and Frigga especially will get along splendidly. As for Odin,” he pauses, and I can see many emotions warring in his eyes, “I have a feeling Odin will like you as well. If nothing else, he will appreciate the effect you’ve had on me.” He kisses my hand before asking “How would you feel about being presented to them in traditional Asgardian clothes?”  
The idea isn’t unpleasant at all. I can tell that Loki, even though he isn’t as troubled and nervous as yesterday, still wants to do all he can to help this go smoothly and give a good impression of both of us to his adoptive family. “A traditional Asgardian dress? I think that sounds wonderful. I think my appearance can use all the help I can get,” I tease. He pulls me to my feet and pouts jokingly. “Little Bird, you are beautiful. A jewel such as you would shine in the halls of Valhalla.” He waves his hand over me and I watch as a long dress of emerald green appears on my body. I turn and move toward the mirror and almost trip on the long skirt. Loki snickers, making me whip my head around and stick my tongue out. “It’s going to take some getting used to. I’m so used to my uniform.”   
When I stand in front of the mirror, my eyes widen and I gasp. The dress is so beautiful, the most beautiful dress I’ve ever worn. Threads of gold flow through the simple design and accent the deep green fabric. The sleeves come to just below my elbows before opening into a gauzy lighter green fabric that grazes my wrists. The neckline comes to a “v” but doesn’t reveal too much. “I wish I could wear this all the time,” I whisper, “I feel like a princess.” Loki wraps his arms around me from behind and kisses my cheek. I can tell he almost wants to laugh at my reaction. I grin and tell him “Most little girls play dress-up and wish to be princesses. That’s what this feels like.” He stares at my reflection and murmurs “Darling, you look like a queen, not just a princess. You are even more exquisite than usual.” His hands travel down, smoothing the fabric that clings to my hips and flows into a skirt that trails behind me. He steps back, taking my hand and bowing low to kiss the tops of my fingers. “I’ll make sure you have several dresses for the Royal visit. You will dazzle them,” he tells me proudly. I pull him close for a kiss before whispering “I’ll make you proud. We’ll show them how amazing we are together.”  
The next few days are a blur of preparing for the guests. When Jane arrives, I’m relieved to find that she’s even more nervous than I am. Thor embraced heartily the idea of Jane also wearing Asgardian attire to “meet the parents”, so Loki kindly conjured up gowns for her as well. Natasha and Stark have fun teasing us about our dress and propriety, but it’s all in good fun. We all slowly gain excitement for the upcoming visit. Even Loki gets to the point where he’s barely concealing his excitement, although he still has moments of nerves and concern.  
Finally the big day arrives. Loki has gone over his clothes dozens of times, so much so that I told him he would wear holes in it if he brushed it off again. He’s managed to shine up his armor till I can see my reflection in it. But without his helmet, he gives off a humble yet regal air. I put on the green dress, reveling in the feeling of the soft fabric against my skin. His eyes shine proudly as he looks at me. “You look magnificent, Little Bird,” he says proudly. He cocks his head and says “One thing is missing however.” He holds out his hand to reveal a gold necklace with matching earrings, each molded in the shape of a shining snake with emerald eyes. He places them on me, stepping back to take in the sight. “Beautiful, my love, you are absolutely beautiful.” I smooth the fabric of his cape on his shoulders, admiring him. “You look wonderful too, Loki.” My communicator beeps and I move to grab it and read the screen. I look up at Loki with a mix of excitement and nervousness. “They’re here. We’re supposed to head up to the roof for the welcome.” Loki comes over and grabs my hand. Leaning down and giving me a soft kiss, he whispers with a smile “Come, my love, let me show you off.”


	18. Chapter 18

The trip to the rooftop where Stark has arranged for the welcoming ceremony is rather subdued. I can tell Jane is almost as nervous as I am. My heart feels like it’s about to leap up my throat. I squeeze Loki’s hand and he turns to smile down at me. “Don’t worry Cara,” he whispers, “It will all be alright.” I can tell he’s nervous too though, and somehow that reassures me. Thor of course is just smiling broadly at all of us. No nerves for this guy.  
The elevator doors swish open and we walk to take our places on the platform. The way it’s all arranged, Odin and Frigga will make their way to the platform where Thor and Jane wait on one side of the steps and Loki and I stand on the other, and Fury and Tony will be waiting at the top as the hosts. We take our places and wait for them. I’m fidgeting with the skirt of my dress, my nerves making themselves known again. When I look across the steps I see Jane making almost the same motions with her red dress, and that makes me smile enough to settle me down.   
Suddenly the fanfare starts and I turn to face the doors to watch them walk out. As they move toward us, I can see that everything Loki told me about Frigga’s beauty and Odin’s imposing appearance is quite true. Frigga turns her head slightly and I see her smile at Loki first, her eyes softening as she looks at him. I’ve often wondered if she had a special soft spot in her heart for Loki, and what I’m seeing in her gaze makes me think this is definitely the case. When they get to the base of the steps, they give small bows toward Tony and Fury. Then they turn and acknowledge Thor and Jane, who walk down to stand before them. Thor embraces them after bowing, and then he presents Jane to them. I watch as she manages a graceful curtsy before them. Odin gives her a short bow and smile and Frigga clasps her hand and murmurs a few words. My hands turn cold as they turn toward Loki and me.  
We move toward them, and I allow Loki to take the lead on this. He steps in front of them and kneels before them. The fact that he kneels instead of a bow like Thor gave confuses me for a moment. Then it hits me; he wants them to understand how he’s changed. Tears spring up in my eyes as Odin lays a gentle hand on his shoulder and urges him to rise. I hear him whisper the words “my boy” and he takes him into his arms. Loki appears shocked, his arms flailing for a moment before he gingerly returns the hug. When Odin finally lets go, Loki tries to adjust his armor as he turns to Frigga. Her eyes reflect the tears in mine as she reaches out her arms. Not even a second goes by before Loki is tightly wrapped in her arms, his head down on her shoulders. The tears spill freely now from everyone’s eyes.  
After a few moments, Loki finally moves back and murmurs “May I introduce Agent Cara Lawrence. Cara, this is Odin, AllFather, and Frigga, Queen of Asgard.” I shakily curtsy before them both and, looking down, murmur “It’s an honor to meet you both.” I feel a hand come under my chin tugging upwards. My face rises to meet Odin’s gaze, and he smiles at me. “Rise, child, let us see you,” he tells me. As I stand, Frigga moves closer and reaches her hand out to take mine. “So this is your beautiful friend,” she says with a mother’s knowing smile to Loki. Then she turns to me. “I cannot wait to get to know you, my dear,” she tells me kindly. Her hand squeezes mine and the smile she gives me is one of friendship and joy. I can already tell that I’m going to like her.  
Fury and Stark walk down the steps to lead us to the hall arranged for the welcome banquet. I watch as Odin offers his arm to Jane and gestures for Thor to take her other arm. Then I turn to see Loki raise his arm to Frigga and quietly ask “May I… Mother?” Her smile lights up her face at the term, and she wraps her arm around his and places a soft kiss on his cheek. Then she peers around at me and murmurs “Come along, dear, the festivities await us.” Loki grins proudly as I snake my arm through his. As we walk he clears his throat. “I must say, I’m fortunate to get to escort the two loveliest ladies to the banquet.” We all chuckle together and Frigga asks teasingly “How do you put up with him and his silver tongue, Agent Lawrence?” I laugh as Loki blushes with a grin he can’t quite disguise. “Well, I can’t say I don’t give back as good as I get, Your Majesty.” She grins back at me and shakes her head at Loki. “I must say, it looks like my son has met his match in you, my dear.”   
When we get to the banquet Odin takes his seat at one end of the table and Thor and Jane sit on either side of him. Our seats are set so that Frigga sits at the other end between Loki and me. This makes things a little less nerve-wracking. I would not be able to eat if I was by Odin. I don’t know how Jane can be so at ease down there. I guess having Stark on her other side keeps things lively and interesting there. But Frigga is easy to talk with, and soon Loki and I both are relaxed. Dr. Banner is on the other side of me, and he helps carry conversation. Plus I know he’s more nervous and uneasy than I am, so it’s nice to have him there on my side.   
After a while, Frigga turns and asks “So, do I get to hear the story of how you two met?” Both Dr. Banner and I snort back laughter, and I turn bright red as Loki laughs. She laughs with him. “Oh, I can already tell this will be an interesting tale.” As his grin grows, Loki starts telling of his jokes he played on various people. I could see Frigga trying to frown at his antics, but a smile kept playing on her lips instead. I jump in and tell how I heard Loki blasting music and singing along one day, and how I told Tony about it. As Loki and I go back and forth telling the story, she watches us, her eyes lit up with happiness. Dr. Banner even joins in, telling her all about how I stood up to Fury and said Loki needed a friend. Frigga turns her warm smile toward me, clasping my hand briefly and murmuring “Nicely done.”   
Then she asks “Well, how did you go from friends to something more? A mother wants to know.” Loki looks down at his plate, shy about sharing the story of how he saved Thor. But I willingly brag about how he kept Thor from injury, nearly dying in the process. Her eyes well up with soft tears and she squeezes his hand and smiles over at him. Then her expression changes and she starts laughing as I tell how Thor spilled the beans about Loki’s feelings. Loki looks up with a smile and interjects “Could you blame me for not saying anything Mother? How was I to think myself worthy of this woman?” She shakes her head at him with a smile. I decide to skip the whole “playing nurse” discussion and skip to him trying to push me away. Loki chimes in at this point “And she storms back and plops herself down demanding that I tell her what was wrong.” I stick my tongue out at him playfully, causing Frigga to laugh harder. “Oh, I can tell things are never dull for you two,” she snickers. I tell her how he finally confessed his feelings, and she beams proudly. She takes his hand again and murmurs words of motherly tenderness.   
At this point, Thor walks up with Jane. “Pardon the interruption, but Father asked that Loki join us at the other end for a few moments. I thought perhaps Jane could join you ladies.” The light shining in Jane’s eyes shows that things must have gone well at that end of the table. Loki jumps up and holds his chair out for Jane. Frigga smiles and gracefully nods in agreement. “We’ll be fine here, Thor. You boys run along and let us girls visit.” Loki leans down to give Frigga a soft kiss on her cheek before they walk away. I falter for a moment. As comfortable as things have been, having Loki leave makes me feel a bit off kilter. I guess Frigga senses this, for she leans forward to whisper “Now, then, girls, tell me how my boys have been behaving.” She winks at us both, and we all laugh together. I glance away to watch as Loki takes the seat next to Odin. He smiles back at me proudly, and I see that all is going well. I turn my attention back to our conversation, calming down inside. At least, I can be calm till the next part of the evening starts.  
That’s right, Tony has arranged for there to be dancing. Loki has already informed that, per tradition, I will at some point have to dance with Odin, AllFather. No pressure whatsoever.


	19. Chapter 19

Jane, Frigga, and I sit and visit together, sipping on wine and laughing together. The wine does nothing to ease my nerves though. I’m shaking inside at the thought of spending the span of an entire song dancing and most likely conversing with Odin. Jane seems to not be as worried. She’s probably comfortable already, having sat and had the chance to get comfortable around him. Besides, she’s the girlfriend of Odin’s firstborn son, the heir. She’s already got points in her favor. I’m Loki’s girlfriend though. I don’t quite know how things will go once we’re talking one on one.  
But Frigga distracts me from my worries. While Jane starts speaking to Dr. Banner, Frigga murmurs “So, Cara, tell me truthfully, do you truly care for my son? I do not wish to see him hurt. He’s had so much pain in his life.” Her kind voice shows her sincerity. “Your Majesty, I truly do love him. He’s a wonderful person. Being friends with him first showed me what kind of person he has become. I don’t want to see him hurt either.” I bite my lip, afraid I’ve been a little too outspoken and bold in front of the queen. But her eyes shine with gladness as she smiles. “I’m glad to hear that, Cara. He does love you dearly, I can see that plainly.” With a teasing twinkle in her eyes she continues “It will be wonderful to have you and Jane as daughters. I need help with these men.” Her words combined with my nerves sets me off in a fit of giggles, and she laughs with me. At least Frigga and I get along well. I do already adore her.  
Soon I see Tony rise and give the band a signal. The music switches to fanfare again and then turns into an elegant waltz. Odin stands and walks down to our end of the table. “My dear, I believe we are to start the dancing,” he says to Frigga. She stands and takes his hand, winking at Jane and me once more as they move to the middle of the dance floor. As we watch them, Thor and Loki come up to us and hold their hands out with smiles. Oh, I guess we’re supposed to take the floor as well. This is actually the first time Loki and I have danced together. I grin at him as he moves us into dance form. He winks quickly and whispers “Ready Darling?” I nod enthusiastically, and he begins leading us in the steps.  
His steps are graceful enough to hide my ineptness. “Don’t be nervous, Little Bird;” he tells me reassuringly, “You are doing wonderfully.” He smiles with a naughty glint in his eyes and continues “Maybe we can practice alone in our chambers later, without the dress to trip you up.” I gasp teasingly. “Loki, don’t talk like that with Odin and Frigga right over there,” I hiss. He chuckles at my reaction. “Darling, they already know my tendency for mischief. I doubt they’d be surprised at my words to you. The AllFather knows exactly how much I care for you. He knows…” he stops himself, biting his lips hesitantly before finishing “He knows that I love you.”   
I wonder if he’s not saying what he started out to say, but before I can ask the song ends. I gulp as I see Frigga and Odin striding toward us. This is it. Crap, I thought he would dance with Jane before me. They stop next to us and Odin smiles at me kindly. “My dear Agent Lawrence, may I have the privilege of the next dance?” It’s easy to see that Frigga notices how hesitant I am. She leans closer to me, saying “Go ahead dear; otherwise I won’t have the chance to dance with my son. He only has eyes for you.” I blush and glance down shyly before taking Odin’s offered hand. I look on as Loki beams at Frigga and I as he leads her away to the beat of the new song starting. I realize that it’s now just me and Odin. Alone at last… oh goody.  
Odin moves my hands into proper position and we start gliding around the floor. We dance in silence for a few moments before he clears his throat rather awkwardly. “Agent Lawrence,” he starts. I know I shouldn’t do this, but I can’t help interrupting him. “Please, Your Majesty, call me Cara.” I can feel my face burning hot after I do this. Oh well, too late now. Surprisingly, he seems amused, not angry at my impertinence. “Very well then, Cara,” he continues, “I wish to speak of something rather important. I must know whether you know as much about Loki as you should.” He inhales a slow breath before asking “How much do you know of him?”   
I know I shouldn’t be surprised by this. He simply wants to make sure everything is as it appears. I look quickly at Loki and see him watching us, a slight frown on his face. I try to give him a reassuring smile. With a deep breath, I look at Odin directly. “I know all about him. I know how he tried to take the throne of Asgard. I know you adopted him when you found him after a battle with the Frost Giants, and that he is the son of the king of Jotunheim. I know he tried to lead the Chitauri in a war to take over this planet.” I bite my lip momentarily and study our moving feet as I gather my thoughts to finish. “I’ve seen his Jotun form. Your Majesty, I do know everything about him. He has changed; he’s even saved lives here, including Thor’s, and mine.” There’s a few beats of silence between us, and then I peek up at him. His face beams with a warm smile of approval. “My dear girl, I believe you. And more, I believe him.” He turns and watches as Loki and Frigga dance together, laughing at something. “I’m glad that he has become a new person, and I am glad that he has found love with you.” He studies me knowingly and says “Now, my dear girl, take a deep breath, relax, and tell me a little more about yourself.”   
After the dance is over, he bows to me and I curtsy with a small laugh. Frigga and Loki walk back over and Loki says “Cara, darling, may I speak with you for a moment?” I can tell he’s rather tense, so I mutter “Of course Loki; please, excuse us.” We walk out to the verandah, the cool breeze blowing around us. I lean over and study the view. Loki stares out as well, his gaze hard. Finally he manages to sputter out “What was Odin speaking with you about?” His tone reveals a combination of nerves, irritation, and fear. I lay my hand on his gently. “He wanted to know how well I know you, sweetie, that’s all.” Loki turns his face toward me, and I’m shocked at the tears I see in his eyes. “I saw you and Mother speaking. I could tell you were worried. Then, dancing with Odin, you were even more upset. Were they trying to dissuade you from caring for me? Did they want to warn you off from loving the monster?”  
I yank him close to me and press my fingers to his lips to shut him up. “Loki, stop! I’ve been nervous and worried all day! I’ve been so afraid they wouldn’t like me or that I’d mess something up and make things harder for you! I was petrified of dancing with Odin because he’s the ruler of Asgard, not because of anything he said. I know this is important to you, and I’ve been trying not to open my big mouth and say something inappropriate or disrespectful to them!” I kiss his cheek where a trail of cool tears has slipped down. “Loki, Frigga wanted to make sure I wasn’t going to hurt you. She told me how much hurt you’ve had in your life, and she didn’t want to see you hurt again. Odin, I think, just wanted to make sure I knew what I was in for. He even said to me that he knows you’ve changed. They aren’t out to get you. They care about you and want to see you happy.”   
I lay my head against his chest, feeling the pounding of his heart. “But even if they tried, they couldn’t keep me from loving you,” I whisper. His fingers move up under my chin and lift my face. He stares at me for a moment before pressing his lips to mine tenderly. “Little Bird,” he coos, “How did I deserve someone like you?” I give him a naughty smile. “Hmm, I don’t know,” I tease. His responding laughter is a wonderful and welcome sound. He holds me close for another minute and then loops his arm through mine. “Come, I haven’t had enough of dancing with you Darling.”  
The rest of the evening goes by smoothly and almost too quickly. The dancing continues with a few surprises, such as Captain Rogers snatching me and teaching me how to jitterbug, Loki waltzing with Jane and laughing at Thor’s teasing glares, Stark and Pepper twirling around and him freestyle dancing to the waltz beat, and Barton and Natasha actually joining us all trying to salsa. It’s a wonderful evening with nothing to ruin it, a surprise for us all actually. As the party winds down, I sip on a glass of champagne and watch as Odin and Loki stand off to the side, talking earnestly. I can see by their expressions that it’s a good conversation. Their body language is relaxed and open. Soon, Odin lays a hand on Loki’s shoulder and pulls him close for a hug again. The sight tugs at my heart. I’m so happy that Loki is reunited with and accepted by them now.  
Loki has to help me walk back to our room when the festivities finally end; the result of too much dancing and definitely too much drinking. Once inside, he helps me remove my dress with a gleam in his eyes. “Cara, you were magnificent today,” he says proudly. “Your beauty and charms were most impressive.” His compliments make me blush and giggle. God, I must be wasted if I’m giggling like that. I move to lie down on the bed, but Loki stops me with a gentle touch of his hand. “I believe, my dear, that I promised you we would practice waltzing when you were out of that dress,” he teases. I look down at myself hesitantly. Does he really mean to dance with me while I’m just in my bra and panties? Watching him wave his hand over his body to remove his clothes tells me that yes, he intends to do just that. His boxers hang low on his slim hips as he pulls me close. The warmth from my body and the coolness of his skin mix together, making us both moan together. Then he lifts our hands so that we are standing in almost perfect waltz positions. The only thing different from when we were on the dance floor earlier is that we are incredibly close to each other, allowing me to feel him hard and throbbing against me. He begins moving around the room, leading me in the now familiar steps.   
“Little Bird, you have no idea how beautiful and alluring you have been today,” he growls softly in my ear. “Watching you, dancing with you, it has all been exquisite torture for me. I’ve been ready for this moment all day; when I could hold you close to me and feel your warmth, when I could have you as mine and mine alone.” His words cause a soft whimper to leave my lips. My head is now spinning with lust instead of liquor. Those long arms wrap around me and he kisses me deeply while still moving us around the room in perfect rhythm. Finally he lays me down on the bed, his weight on top of me a delicious feeling. I’m so wrapped up in his kisses that I barely register the snap of his fingers that bares both of our bodies. All I know is suddenly his hard length is pressed against me, and I’m desperate for him to be inside of me. His hand takes a teasing trail down my body before his finger slips between my wet folds. I gasp and moan, begging for more, begging for him. “Loki, I need you,” I whine. The flash of his grin is all the warning I have before he wraps my legs around his waist and plunges into me. His groan blends with my gasps as he moves. He leans down and nips at my neck softly, just enough to tease and torture. His motions are steady, the deep plunging rushing me closer and closer to climax. It rips through me suddenly and I scream out his name as I tighten and shake around him. His growls turn into broken cries as I hear him chanting my name. I tighten once more around him as he pulses and climaxes at last. With the final thrust he falls against me, both of us panting for air.  
When we finally can move once more, Loki turns us so that I’m lying on top of him. His long fingers drift over my back tenderly. I look up at him and I can tell by the look in his eyes that something is on his mind. “Loki, what is it honey?” I ask. He shakes his head as if to clear cobwebs away. “Don’t worry, Little Bird, I was only… I was thinking of how much I love you.” He kisses the top of my head and pulls my tightly to his chest. I can tell by his heartbeat that there’s something that’s made him nervous; it’s still very rapid. But I’m so exhausted, and still rather tipsy, I start dozing off. Soon I’m in a deep sleep, unable to wonder anymore about what has Loki so preoccupied.


	20. Chapter 20

I’m pulled from my sleep by the sound of Loki’s voice. My eyes flutter open, thinking he is up speaking into his communicator. But my arm shifts and I feel him next to me. He’s shifting and twitching while muttering, and I realize he’s dreaming. I flick on my bedside lamp and lean closer to try and hear what he’s mumbling. I can barely make out “No… no please… Father… no… help...” and my heart aches. He starts shaking violently and screaming. Immediately I grab him by the shoulders and start calling his name, “LOKI! Sweetie, please, wake up!” With a gasp his eyes fly open, searching in the dim light for whatever was tormenting him in his sleep.  
When he turns his face toward me, his face is pale and wet with tears. The trembling in his limbs increases. Without hesitation I wrap my arms around him, trying to comfort him. We rock together for some time in relative silence. Soft sobs still wrack his slender frame, and I feel his body temperature lower than normal, perhaps an aftereffect of the nightmare. All I can do is stroke his hair and murmur soft reassuring words.   
Finally his trembling lessens and his breathing slows to a normal rate. I wait a few more minutes, allowing him to calm down a bit in my arms. Then I whisper “Loki, what was that all about? What were you dreaming about?” He bites his bottom lip and closes his eyes before speaking. “The Chitauri… They had us, both of us. They were torturing you and making me watch. And Fath- Odin was just observing our torture. He wouldn’t do anything to save us.” His body starts that shaking again and I begin making soft soothing noises. Finally I put my fingers under his chin and turn his face to mine. “I’m right here in our room with you. We’re safe. And Loki, Odin would not just watch you and I getting tortured.” I nuzzle his cheek teasingly. “I think I won him over during our dance tonight you know.” After a moment a soft chuckle escapes his lips. “Yes, Darling, I think you may be right. He did seem to enjoy your company.” He kisses me on my neck and whispers “You were a lovely vision tonight darling. And I do believe that Odin would protect both of us from any harm. I just… I’ve been so nervous about them coming and… and I guess it just all manifested in a horrible nightmare.” I can tell there’s more that he’s not telling me. He’s been speaking carefully most of the night, stopping himself from finishing sentences several times.  
Loki’s eyes clear up a bit, losing the fear and pain that was there. Instead, a light starts burning there, a very familiar light. I frown a bit as I realize he’s about to distract me from asking any questions about what he’s hiding. Before I can speak, he begins kissing and nipping at my neck.   
I growl and attempt to push him back. “Loki, I want to-“ My words are cut off by his lips crashing down on mine. I’m frustrated by him distracting me and I’m even more frustrated by the fact that my body is reacting to it favorably. I moan against his lips, opening to his kisses. He moves back down to my neck, muttering “Let me have you Cara. I need you Little Bird, I need you.” I can hear his desperation plainly, and it sends jolts of desire through my body. His hands move over my body, still bare from our earlier lovemaking. I can’t help the noise that comes from my throat. He rolls our bodies so that I’m perched over his frame. I start grinding against his hips, feeling already desperate for him. He growls and lifts my hips and thrusts into my deeply. We cry out together as I move over him. Instead of the fast and intense lovemaking like we had earlier, this is slow and passionate, a comforting act. He moans and thrusts upwards into me harder, begging me “Don’t stop Darling, just keep going like that. I need you.” Tightening around him, I start moaning loudly. I hear his hiss of pleasure when I cum roughly.  
Suddenly I find myself lying face down on the bed. Loki positions himself behind me, entering me swiftly. His hands wrap around my hips as he plunges deep into me. My scream and his groans blend in the air while his thrusts increase. He starts growling into my ear “Do you like this as well, my love? Do you enjoy feeling me deep within you this way?” All I can do is scream over and over with every motion. Finally I can hear him growling louder and feel him throbbing, his thrusts increasing. He calls my name as I grip him tightly, spasming around him and causing us to cum together.  
We collapse onto the bed together, Loki’s weight pressing me into the bed. His breath is cool and calming on my neck as he rolls us to a more comfortable position. “I think I can sleep now,” he quips, his eyes already heavy and drooping. I sigh as he places a gentle kiss to my forehead and murmurs “Thank you, Little Bird,” and drifts off to sleep. As I try and get settled to fall asleep, I keep wondering what it is that has him so preoccupied. Is it simply stress from the Asgardians’ visit? Have I done something to bother him? We’re always able to speak freely to each other. The fact that he’s obviously keeping something from me has me worried. The thought comes to my mind that perhaps Odin wants him back on Asgard now, and he doesn’t know whether he should stay or go. It’s as good of a reason as any. I drift off to sleep knowing that, no matter what, I’ll support him.  
The rest of the week goes by quickly and smoothly. I really do love Frigga already. I’m going to miss her a lot. As for Odin, well, I’m still rather intimidated by him. But we get along well, and I have a feeling it’ll eventually get even easier to be around him. I don’t know how many opportunities to be with them I’ll have after this. And if Loki leaves with them… Well, I really can’t let myself think about that too much. I know he would eventually come back to me, but the thought of being without him for even a short period of time is heartbreaking.   
The last evening with Odin and Frigga is another banquet. There’s not as many here for this one, but Stark still has lavished a lot of attention to this. This time Odin, Frigga, Thor, Jane, Loki, and I are all at the same end of the table. I chuckle to myself thinking that it’s better that this happens on our last evening together rather than that first night when I was scared I’d throw up on Odin’s shoes. As we all sit laughing together, I look around and realize that we’ve somehow mended all the wounds in this family. There are still scars, but there’s healing happening now. I take Loki’s hand and smile, and he brings it up to his lips and kisses my fingers with a grin.  
After dinner has been eaten, but before Stark signals for the dessert he’s been bragging about arranging for all night, Loki stands and taps his wineglass with a spoon. Everyone falls silent and turns toward out end of the table. He clears his throat and begins speaking “First, I would like to thank Mr. Stark for his unparalleled kindness toward my parents this week in welcoming them in such a fashion.” Frigga and I catch each others’ eyes, tears welling up at Loki’s words. He didn’t stumble over calling them ‘his parents’. Yes, healing has happened. He continues with a stutter and a blush “I’d also like to th- thank Mr. Stark, Director Fury, and Agent Romanoff for helping me find and keep the greatest gift I’ve ever received.” Murmurs start floating around the table at his words. I can feel my forehead crinkle up in confusion, and it’s made worse by seeing Odin and Frigga smile knowingly at each other. Before I can look up at Loki, he falls quickly to one knee. A swirl of blue light appears around his hand and leaves a small box in his palm. Oh God, is he really…?  
“Little Bird, you are the woman I love, and the only light in the Nine for me. I cannot live without you, nor would I even want to try. Darling Cara, say you’ll be my bride?”


	21. Chapter 21

Before I can look up at Loki, he falls quickly to one knee. A swirl of blue light appears around his hand and leaves a small box in his palm. Oh God, is he really…?  
“Little Bird, you are the woman I love, and the only light in the Nine for me. I cannot live without you, nor would I even want to try. Darling Cara, say you’ll be my bride?”  
My hand flies up to cover my mouth, trying to squelch the squeak of surprise that flew out. The roaring rush of blood almost covers the gasps and murmurs of the group, but doesn’t quite drown out Stark’s yell of “Say yes Peaches!” or Pepper’s hushing sound. I glance over nervously to where Odin and Frigga sit. I desperately need to know what they think of all this. To my relief, I see Frigga smiling broadly with a few tears still shining in her eyes. She catches my eyes on her and she nods slightly with a wink. Odin has a very regal smile on his face, mixed with pride he can’t quite disguise, and I catch a glimpse of one lone tear shimmering down his cheek. This tells me all I needed to know.  
I look back down to Loki and see his hesitant yet hopeful face. I can’t stop the tears that start falling, and I know if I try to speak it will only come out as babbling nonsense, so I just start nodding enthusiastically. Loki’s eyes brim over with tears and his face lights up with a grin as he stands, slipping the ring onto my fingers before pulling me into his arms. The frantic beating of his heart pounds against his chest. As the crowd applauds and cheers, he turns my face up toward his. The tears streaming down his face surprise me. “Cara, you’ve made me the happiest man in all the realms,” he whispers, his thumb stroking my tears away from my face. His lips find mine with a gentle kiss, causing Stark and Barton to wolf-whistle like children. We pull apart with a laugh, and I bury my face into his shoulder.  
Stark calls out for champagne for celebrating while Loki and I just hold on to each other. I hear rustling of fabric and look up to see Odin and Frigga moving toward us. The smiles on their faces have grown. Odin claps his hand onto Loki’s shoulder proudly while Frigga wraps her arms around us both. “My children,” she murmurs, her voice thick with tears and happiness, “My children, you’ve made us both so happy, so proud.” She kisses Loki on the cheek and then hugs him again. “Thank you for letting us be here for this.” I turn to Odin and curtsy slightly, not quite sure of the protocol now that I’ll be family. He takes me by the hand and tells me kindly “Rise, and let me hug my new daughter-to-be.” As he hugs me he whispers “Bless you, bless you both.”  
When he lets me go I start laughing at what’s been happening around us. Thor has Loki gripped in a bear hug, lifting him off of his feet as he shouts “My little brother is getting married!” Jane hugs me close, whispering congratulations. Once Thor has hugged Loki enough, he puts him down and pats his back heartily before turning to me. He wraps me into a hug that I know is not as tight as the one he gave Loki, but it still almost takes my breath away. “My sister,” he booms proudly. I can’t stop laughing at his enthusiasm, and my laughter only gets worse when I see Loki rolling his eyes and trying to look put out. But he can’t stop smiling either, and I know he’s thrilled at all of this, no matter how he tries to disguise it. When Thor finally lets go, I move to Loki’s side and grab tight hold of his hand.  
“Do you like your ring, Little Bird?” he asks quietly. I gasp as I realize that in all the excitement I hadn’t even really looked at it. Lifting my hand up to the light, I smile at the stones, one sapphire with an emerald on either side on a silver band. It’s the perfect representation of my “silver-tongued” love, his favorite emerald color alongside the stone that’s not only my favorite color, but shows our acceptance and understanding of his Jotun side. “It’s perfect,” I whisper reverently, watching the stones catch the light. I kiss his cheek and repeat myself “It’s perfect,” and smile at his pleased grin and blush.  
A server walks up to our little group and passes each of us glasses of champagne. Stark raises his glass toward us and calls out “To the happy couple!” Everyone joins in the toast. To my surprise, one of the loudest cheers comes from Director Fury. His usually stern expression is broken with a smile that seems foreign on his face. I shake my head and chuckle before sipping my bubbly.   
After dessert and more mingling, we each head to our quarters. Tomorrow Odin and Frigga will be leaving. I’m sad to see them go, even more so now that we will be family. As we walk down the hallways, Frigga asks curiously “So, my children, will you be having a ceremony here, or on Asgard?” Loki and I both stop in our tracks. The thought of going to Asgard honestly hadn’t occurred to me at all. I can see Loki’s jaw barely clenching. The thought of returning is probably hard for him to consider. Deciding that the truth would be easiest at this point, I answer “I don’t know. I hadn’t even thought of it yet.” With a bit of hesitation Loki murmurs “Would we be allowed into Asgard?” None of us can blame him for asking. It seems like no one can speak for a moment, nobody seems to know how to respond. But Odin answers “What if you have your wedding here on Midgard, which of course we will come and be a part of, and then travel to Asgard for a royal presentation and blessing?”  
The smile that appears on Loki’s face must mirror the one on mine, and on Frigga’s. Loki answers first “That sounds like a perfect arrangement. What do you think Cara?” I nod appreciatively, saying “That does sound perfect. But I would like to perhaps incorporate some Asgardian traditions into the ceremony here.” I turn to Frigga and ask “Will you help me with that? I want the wedding to include the traditions of Loki’s home as well as mine.” The way Loki squeezes my hand and pulls me closer tells me that this plan touches him. Frigga nods with a warm smile. “Of course, dear, I would be glad to help. I can leave you a list of the traditions, and that way you both may choose what you wish to include.” Impulsively I hug her tightly, not even thinking of propriety now. She returns the hug eagerly and I look up to see Loki smiling at us proudly. I wink at him, causing him to grin harder.  
Once we have all said our goodnights and are in our rooms, Loki pulls me up against his lean frame and kisses me deeply. “You’re going to be my wife,” he whispers with a hint of awe. Goosebumps rise on my skin as I hear that phrase “my wife”. I stroke his cheek and reply “And you’ll be my husband.” The heat that rises in his eyes brings shivers racing through my body. He pulls me over to the bed, kissing me down my neck. “My wife,” he mutters between each soft kiss. I sigh with joy and begin tugging at his clothes. His fingers move to lift my dress from my body and pull my panties off, leaving me with just the gold and emerald jewelry on my skin. “My beautiful wife,” he whispers, staring at me. No words are able to match this moment, so I don’t even try.   
Once he’s stripped of his clothing, he rolls our bodies so that I’m straddling him. I lean down to kiss him, but stop suddenly as something stirs in the back of my mind. “Is this why you’ve been so stressed lately? And why you keep stopping yourself in the middle of sentences?” I blurt out. A blush comes over his cheeks as he laughs and nods. “I’ve been planning this for over a week now. I wanted to do this with Odin and Frigga here to share in the moment. I’ve been rehearsing in my mind over and over what I wanted to say. But I’ve been so nervous; I didn’t want to mess this up.” My head falls back and I laugh with him. He scoots his body back so that he’s sitting upright against the headboard and his hands move tenderly over my skin. “I wanted to do this just right, for you deserve the best my darling, my princess,” he whispers. Leaning down to nuzzle his neck, I whisper “It was perfect, sweetheart, absolutely perfect,” and lower myself onto him. His hardness makes me gasp harshly and I feel him throbbing. Our movements synchronize and I lean down to kiss him as my first climax strikes. His mouth claims mine and smothers my loud moans of pleasure. “My wife,” he growls, gripping my hips tightly and thrusting up deeper into me, “You’re mine and mine alone.” I gasp out in agreement “Yours, Loki, I’m only yours,” as another climax hits. I tighten around him and cry out. He plunges himself deeper into me and groans as he cums.  
His hands stroke my back sweetly and his lips press against my neck over and over as I lay against his chest listening to his heartbeat. Tracing my finger over where his heart is I whisper “This is mine now.” Loki chuckles softly and replies “It’s always been yours, Little Bird.” His hand comes over mine as we settle down to go to sleep. Before the lights turn off, I hold up my hand to look at my ring once more. It shimmers and gleams and I smile before the room goes dark and I shut my eyes. Tomorrow brings the start of wedding plans, and preparing for an Asgardian royal presentation ceremony. And I can’t wait.


	22. Chapter 22

I stand in Natasha’s quarters, hesitating a moment before looking at myself in the mirror. Natasha and Jane have just finished helping my put on my dress. The tears and smiles tell me that I made a good choice. When I finally look at my reflection, I gasp in shock. The dress is very similar to the traditional Asgardian dresses Loki created for me. But the embellishments and the pure white color make this the most beautiful dress I have ever seen. I smile and tell the girls “Loki is going to flip when he sees this.” They laugh and nod before getting my veil ready.  
That’s right, it’s the big day. All week Stark has had interns from Stark Industries covering every wall with evergreen boughs, an Asgardian tradition for wedding decorations. Two days ago we were surprised by the arrival of not only Odin and Frigga, but strangers who were introduced to me as the Warriors Three, Volstagg, Fandral, and Hogun, along with the Lady Sif. Loki was as surprised by their arrival as I was, in fact more so. He explained that they were friends of Thor’s, but they had never shown much liking for him. He was ashamed to talk much about how they had fought the Destroyer he sent to New Mexico. But at dinner, I noticed that they were eager to put the past behind them. They all seemed ready to sing praises of Loki, teasing about how he actually tried to help keep them all safe when they followed Thor to Jotunheim. Thor and Loki both blushed at this story being told. After dinner, it was really funny to watch Fandral try to flirt with Natasha, and to see her respond by punching him in the stomach and then walking away. I told Loki later that it was obvious that everyone was ready to put the past behind them, and whispered “They all want you happy.” He nodded slowly and smiled, happy in spite of himself.  
There’s a knock at the door and Jane rushes to see who it is. Frigga steps in and gasps softly. “My dear, you look so beautiful.” The tears in her eyes bring more to mine. Her golden gown rustles as she swiftly walks over and hugs me. Then she turns and asks my two waiting bridesmaids “May I help my new daughter with her veil?” All of us are ready to cry now. She gingerly clips it into my hair and smiles. “Absolutely perfect,” she declares, “My son may just swallow that silver tongue of his when he sees you.” Her words make us all laugh, easing the tears a bit.   
Natasha’s communicator goes off, and she picks it up and listens for a moment. She turns to me and smiles. “That was Stark. Everything is ready to go if you are.” Taking a deep breath, I nod. “Let’s do this,” I whisper. Frigga gives me a small kiss on the cheek. “I’ll go take my place, dear,” she murmurs before gliding out. Jane hands me my bouquet of roses and then gives me one final hug.  
I wait for the signal, watching as Stark and Natasha (yes, we had them walking together) walk down first. Loki insisted that since Stark was partly responsible for us getting together, he should be groomsman. I laughed at this, but soon realized it was perfect. Thor and Jane are next. Watching them, I hope fervently that soon we celebrate their wedding as well. Loki has hinted that Thor is considering proposing marriage soon, but he’s more nervous than Loki ever was.   
The music changes over and I recognize my cue is coming up. The opening strains of “Faithfully” begins, and I can barely see Tony smirking at the front of the hall. Loki knows when in the song I’ll start walking, but I told him to not turn around till my cue. I want him to be completely overwhelmed by my appearance. The song swells and I begin walking. I can faintly hear the murmurs of the gathered crowd, but my eyes stay on my fiancé. I smile at him as he turns. His jaw drops and his lips curve up into a grin. Tears slowly form in his eyes as I get closer. Once I’m finally at the front, he takes my hand and kisses it tenderly before looking at me and mouthing “I love you”.   
The ceremony is brief but beautiful. After our vows, a blending of Asgardian tradition and our own words, we’re pronounced husband and wife. Odin, who has officiated the ceremony with a broad smile, intones with a hint of teasing to his son “You may kiss your bride”. Immediately Loki pulls me close and kisses me. I had told him to keep it mild, but evidently he’s ignoring that caution. I can’t help but return the intensity and passion. As we kiss the room erupts in applause. Then over the noise of cheers and applause I hear over the speakers “DON’T STOP BELIEVIN’! HOLD ON TO THAT FEELIN’!” Our kiss breaks as we both laugh hysterically at the song still playing. Loki looks at me, the question in his eyes. I shake my head and we simultaneously look over at Tony, who’s laughing hysterically. His laughter and Pepper’s chagrined glare lets us know this was all Tony’s idea. Loki shakes his head even as he laughs. It’s the perfect end to the ceremony. He pulls me close for another kiss and then murmurs again “I love you darling.” He grins and says “My wife” with a hint of wonder.  
The reception runs long into the night. Stark knows how to throw a party. But we finally decide after four hours of partying to sneak away. We haven’t been sleeping in the same room for about two weeks, and now we are desperate to be together. As we skulk away, Loki whispers dramatically “You know, we should have escorts to our marriage bed. Traditionally we should be brought along by friends carrying torches.” I giggle and reply “Do you really want to allow Stark, Barton, and Thor any jokes about our wedding night?” He shudders mockingly. “Absolutely not,” he groans, “They would be unbearable.” His eyes gleam for a moment as we get to our quarters. “And I do not wish to have to wait any longer to have you, my wife,” he growls. I look up at him with a soft smile. “Well, then, husband,” I tease, “You won’t have to wait much longer.” As we walk inside and the door slides shut, he looks at me questioningly. My grin grows when I see his look. “You have to allow the bride to prepare herself,” I say flirtatiously. Understanding dawns on him and he grins in response. “Well hurry Darling, and I’ll patiently wait,” he declares. I blow a kiss before disappearing into the bathroom.  
When I step back into our bedroom, Loki has his back to me pouring champagne for us. Candles flicker all around the room, bathing us in soft light. I stand and just watch him tenderly for a moment. He’s clad only in a pair of black lounge pants. Watching the light dance over his skin makes me sigh with love and lust. At the sound he turns, grinning when he sees my white lingerie barely covering me. “I didn’t think it was possible for you to be any lovelier, darling,” he whispers while handing me a glass and pulling me close, “But you have been a vision of beauty today, exceptional beauty.” We clink our glasses together and drink. The bubbles seem to blend with all the excitement and happiness rushing through my body. After we’ve had a few sips, we both place our glasses on the table and Loki reaches his arms out to me. His arms wrap tightly around me and we sway to music unheard. I hear him whispering “I love you Little Bird” over and over again. When I sigh with contentment, the soft puff of breath teases his skin, making a shudder of anticipation roll through his body.  
Loki uses his fingers to tilt my face up toward his. The soft kiss he begins quickly turns heated. I groan when he kisses and nips his way down my neck. “Beautiful,” he murmurs against my skin. Then he frowns as he tries to figure out how to take off the lingerie. He fumbles with the hooks for a moment, but gives up and waves his hand over my body with a frustrated huff. Immediately the white fabric lands on the floor in a heap, baring me completely to his gaze. The satisfied smirk on his face makes me giggle and blush. He is, as usual, uninhibitedly drinking in the sight of my body. His hands gently roam over my form as he rumbles “Little Bird, let me claim my bride.” He lays me back onto the bed with a long kiss. I reach down and push his pants away from his waist. “Now, baby,” I beg, “I need you.” Wasting no time he kneels between my legs and lifts my hips. I squeal as that silver tongue of his starts lapping at my wet heat. I’m already dripping with arousal, which seems to please him judging by the moan that is muffled by his mouth on me. I squirm and shriek as I starts to cum, chanting his name.   
He lowers my hips just enough to ease himself into me. The noise I make embarrasses me, sounding very much like a feral howl. But his groans almost drown out my noises. He leans himself over me as he moves, plunging deep within me. Our murmurs and gasps betray our desperate need for each other. As the time rushes by I start begging for more, more of what I really don’t know. All I know is that I’m hurtling toward a climax that might just break me, and I want him to join me. I start to call out his name as finally I careen toward my end. Tightly clenching my walls around him, I tremble, lights flashing behind my closed eyelids. I hear him gasp and howl, thrusting twice more before he finds his release at last.  
Neither of us makes an attempt to move for several minutes. Even if I wanted to try, I can’t. Finally he starts kissing my neck and moves up to whisper in my ear “You’re amazing, my love, my bride, absolutely amazing.” I feel him stirring and becoming hard again. “I must have you again,” he mutters. The only answer I can give is to bring my legs tighter around his waist, holding on to the feeling.


	23. Chapter 23

It’s been just over a month since the wedding. Now the big day has come. Today’s the day we travel to Asgard for the royal blessing. I’m so nervous, and I know Loki is only marginally less nervous. But we were assured by Frigga and Odin that we would be welcomed as part of the royal family, and that it would be a joyous occasion.   
My breath rushes from me as we arrive. The shimmer of what Loki told me is called the Bifrost and the gleam of buildings shine around us. I see Jane’s face and it seems to be reflecting the awe and surprise I feel. Thor has an expression of sheer pride as he turns and acknowledges the huge man standing nearby. “Heimdall,” he says cheerfully, “This is my betrothed, Miss Jane Foster.” Heimdall bows grandly and then turns toward me and Loki. Loki steps closer to him with a smile. “Good Heimdall, may I present my bride, Cara.” I’ve heard so many stories of him, I’m very nervous. His face doesn’t show any emotion but I can see in his eyes a small glimmer of kindness. He bows to me the same way he did for Jane and simply says “The AllFather and Queen have been waiting for your arrival. They will be happy to see all have arrived safely.” When he rises again, the gleam of kindness in his eyes is mixed with something else, a sort of knowledge. He gestures toward a group of waiting horses and we walk away. But I turn back and look at him once more, the stoic guardian of Asgard. He nods solemnly, and without thinking I return the gesture with a small smile.  
The royal ceremony two days later is beautiful. Odin of course presides over it with a proud smile as he speaks of his youngest son finding a worthy bride. Frigga beams at us both with a few loving tears in her eyes. At the end, Odin rises from his throne and we kneel as he walks down to where we are and lays a hand on both of us, blessing our union and pronouncing future happiness for us. The loud cheers of the crowd makes Loki start chuckling as he pulls me close for a kiss.   
As we sit celebrating at the feast in our honor, Frigga turns to me and whispers so that only I can hear “My dear, you are radiant. When will you tell him?” My jaw drops, and I stutter out “How… How did you…” With a laugh, she replies “I’m a woman; it’s easy for me to see these things. Plus, even if I had not seen the glow that envelops you, Heimdall sent for an audience with me, and informed me.” Suddenly the knowledge in his eyes when he looked at me and that small nod all makes sense. I murmur “I wanted to tell him tonight. I found out right before we left. He’s been rather nervous about all of this,” I gesture around the room to indicate the feast, the ceremony, everything, “And I didn’t want him to be worried about me on top of all that.” She nods understandingly before saying “I believe that was the right thing to do. However, after you inform him, you should be taken to our healers.” At my confusion her eyebrow raises and she reminds me “We will need to ensure the safety of you and the child. Besides the trip here, you are carrying a child that is half Jotun, half Midgardian.” My eyes widen. I hadn’t even considered that. How stupid of me! I nod and tell her “Tomorrow, then, if you can make the arrangements. I will tell him tonight. Do you think,” I look at my husband for a moment, talking to Thor with enthusiasm, “Do you think he’ll be happy?”  
With her arm coming around me, she nods firmly. “My dear, he loves you very much. And now you will be the mother of his child. He will be thrilled.” I hug her back quickly and then we return to eating and laughing with the others.  
It’s late by the time we are escorted to our room. Once the door is closed I flop onto the bed and sigh. “They really know how to throw a party around here,” I tease Loki. He starts laughing as he comes to sit next to my relaxed form. “It was a wonderful evening, I agree. And you, Little Bird, you as always were magnificent. And your beauty is astounding everyone. Many men came to me and asked if all women on Midgard are as lovely and radiant as you.” As I’m laughing at this compliment, I sit up and realize this is the perfect way to tell him. “Well, only certain women are, those looking forward to a certain event.”  
His arms around my waist, he looks at me with a slightly confused expression. “My dear, we’ve already had our wedding night,” he jokes. It makes me laugh more to see that he has no idea of what’s coming. “Well, that definitely is an event to look forward to, but I have something else in mind.” I clear my throat and then tell him “Becoming a mother will do that.”  
His face is frozen in a look of shock. Then a smile spreads across his entire visage. “A… a mother? Cara, you’re pregnant?” I nod and kiss him. He tightens his embrace and starts kissing my all over my cheeks. A lone tear drops from his eyes and he finally whispers “Darling, I can’t believe it! Oh, I love you my darling Little Bird.” Then a panicked expression hits and he starts babbling out “You must be examined! We have to make sure you’ll be safe!” I cover his mouth with my hand, a little tradition of ours, and smile. “Frigga has already thought of that. I will be seen by the healers and receive any help I need tomorrow.” When I pull my hand away he asks “Mother has arranged it? Did you tell her?”   
I shake my head and smile. “She could tell, she knew and asked me tonight during the feast. And evidently Heimdall knew and spoke with her.” Loki shakes his head. “Of course Heimdall knew,” he mutters with a smile. I stroke his hair and smile when he starts kissing me again. I hear him murmuring over and over how much he loves me, how happy he is, and I start crying. “Are you alright darling?” he asks with confusion. I nod and throw my arms around his neck. “I’m fine; this is normal pregnant lady stuff.” I kiss him and whisper “I love you so much Loki.” He waves his hand to remove our clothing and lays me down on the bed. “I love you too my darling,” he murmurs.

Nine Months Later:

I’m woken by a small cry. Before I can move, I hear Loki whisper “I’ll get her, darling.” The cries subside soon and Loki makes his way over in the muted light of early morning murmuring to our daughter. “Yes, darling Skye, your mother is over here. Let’s go to Mama, alright my little princess?” He hands her to me and then crawls over to hold me as I begin to feed her.  
We ended up staying in Asgard. It was agreed upon by everyone that it would be safer for me to be here to have our child. Thor and Jane returned to Earth and informed everyone of the need for me to stay. Soon Thor came back with a letter from Director Fury, informing me of my change in assignment. I was put in as official liaison to Asgard. I could stay here, or return to Earth after the birth of our child, or just go back and forth, depending on what was needed. I laughed when it hit me that I had gone from a lowly job in Stark Industries to being S.H.I.E.L.D. liaison to Asgard, married to a member of the royal family, and about to be a mother. Isn’t it funny how life changes?  
Thor and Jane were married a few months ago. They spend the majority of their time here, and they spoil their niece dreadfully. Jane confided in me a few days ago that she thinks Skye could have a little cousin later this year, but she isn’t sure yet. As I look down at my little girl, I hope that Jane is as lucky as me. Having seen how everyone dotes on Skye, I can only imagine how their child will be adored.  
There were no problems or complications at all during my pregnancy to everyone’s surprise. The only difference was that Skye was bigger than a human child, but thanks to my conditioning and physical training from being an agent, it wasn’t a horrible ordeal. But we all agreed that she would be delivered through the Asgardian version of a c-section, just to be safe. When she was placed in my arms, I was shocked at how perfectly beautiful she looked. Even now, she’s still just the most beautiful child. The faintest lines show under her skin, and there’s a hint of pale blue that shimmers under the fairness of her coloring. But she predominately appears human and I know that Loki is glad. He was afraid she would appear more Jotun and be mistreated due to that. But our child is loved and adored, most of all by her father.  
After she had her fill, Loki takes her and gently helps to burp her. Then he hands her to me and goes back to cradling me in his arms. She looks up at us, studying our faces. The peace and happiness that surrounds us at this moment is wonderful as we all snuggle together, a morning tradition now. “We should try to get her to sleep a little more,” I whisper, looking down to see her eyes already getting heavier. Loki nods and asks “Is it my turn to sing or yours?” I smile and give him a little kiss before saying “We can sing it together. She seems to like that best.” Leaning closer against him we start singing Skye’s favorite lullaby:

“Don’t stop believin’, hold on to that feelin’…”


End file.
